In Shock
by nicksfriend
Summary: I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

Nick sat patiently waiting for the red head to come back out but ten minutes had past and she never returned, it was almost four thirty in the morning and he was tired. They had been working at solving who shot Gedda for almost two days and that was two days without sleep.

He stood to leave when he thought he heard a gunshot, opening the door to the diner he again heard a gunshot ring out, it had come from the alley. Two other officers who had been eating their dinner appeared beside him, guns drawn. They started out the door,looking the reason for the shots.

Sometimes when a car backfired it sounded like gunfire but this was close and spread out.

Nick pulled out his weapon and followed, a car horn now blaring from the alley way. Nick pointed to the car parked in the darkness, the parking lights were on but he could not get a good look at the passenger.

The officers were calling for back-up, Nick continued to follow, he was a crime scene investigator but he had a police background and knew the ground rules for staying out of the way.

Then it happened, recognition was immediate as they approached, it was Warrick's car. Warrick's head was slumped forward in the driver's seat, lying on the steering wheel. The horn was blaring and Nick could not stop his natural response, get to Warrick and give him assistance.

The first police officer was already making sure the scene was safe and the second was calling for an ambulance. An officer down was called,the response would be tremendous.

Nick tried to control his breathing as he felt for a pulse in Warrick's neck, a faint beat could be felt. He was also a CSI and knew that he did not want to destroy the evidence, the one thing that could catch the person who had shot his best friend.

Nick replaced the safety to his gun and placed it back into the holster on his side.

Warrick's breathing was labored, blood oozing from his mouth, his tongue falling out and to the left. Nick knew he could have a spinal injury given the location of the exit wound as he pulled off his shirt and ripped it into he tried to staunch the bleeding. As the second officer approached from the other side he showed the flashlight into the car window. Nick's heart almost stopped at seeing that Warrick had a second wound, to the chest.

"I need some help!" He shouted hoping that they weren't messing up too much of the crime scene but knew his friend's life was much more important at the moment."Dammit Warrick, I should have walked you out, dammit!"

The officer pointed down at the deposited gun lying on the passenger seat, the passenger window rolled completely down. A thought crossed Nick's mind, had he known the person who shot him?

"Warrick, hold on buddy. I'm here, I want you to hold on for me. Can you do that Warrick? Can you hold on for me?" Nick pleaded as he placed a hand on his friend's chest holding pressure, hoping to at least hear a siren, something.

Warrick did not respond, he continued to have labored breathing, he did not make a sound. He showed no movement except for the uneven movement of his chest.

Nick continued to try to keep his friend from dying. He could feel the dinner he had just ingested role up into the back of his throat, swallowing the burning acid back down, knowing that he did not have time for his own pain at this time, he had a job, his friend needed him and he was going to do everything he could to save his life.

Finally the sound of the sirens were audible and Nick could feel his strength fading, no matter how much pressure he held the bleeding continued, the shirt now soaked, his hand on the chest not holding back the river of blood coming from his friend's open wound. His attempts were failing his friend,"Warrick, if you can hear me, please hold on, please." He begged, tears now streaming down his face, the officers trying to assist but it seemed hopeless for their victim.

The paramedics pulled out their equipment, Nick quickly informing them that their patient had two wounds, one to the neck and one to the right side of his chest.

A collar was quickly placed after one the paramedics had placed a thick bandage to the entry and exit wounds in the neck,a large thick bandage was placed to the open wound in the chest, an intravenous line was initiated and fluids started. They gently lifted him out onto a board and strapped him onto it, rushing to get him into the ambulance."We're taking him to Desert Palms Hospital." One of the paramedics informed the officers.

Nick had a battle within, he was the first CSI on the crime scene, any evidence lost could mean that they might not get the person or persons responsible for shooting Warrick. He needed to call Grissom.

He looked down at his hands, they were covered in Warrick's blood, his t-shirt also covered in Warrick's blood, his pants covered in Warrick's blood. He was part of the crime scene now, he could not leave.

He reached down and took his cell out of his belt and hit the quick dial for Grissom, his hands shaking as he pulled the phone to his ear.

The emotion was overwhelming him, his best friend could die and he was responsible, he should have known that Officer Pritchard would have tired to kill Warrick, how stupid had they been?

"Grissom." A sleepy voice answered.

He could not speak, he felt mute, breathing was difficult and the world was spinning, he bent down on his knees as he watched the ambulance carry his friend away,lights blaring fading into the distance.

"Nick, are you hurt?" Grissom's voice now panicked for his CSI.

He gathered his strength and finally was able to give a short answer,"Warrick's been shot."

"Nick, where are you." Grissom started gathering his clothes that he had just discarded and quickly putting them back on as he waited for an answer to his question, hoping that Nick had not been injured too.

"The diner, the alleyway." Nick managed to get out the short answers but he was unable to get much more than the basics. His friend could die, his only thought.

"Nick, I will call Catherine, we will right there, hold the scene until we get there. You hear me Nicky?" Grissom knew that he had to keep calm with Nick, he sounded as if he were in shock.

"I will." he hung up the phone, dropping it to the ground and then standing, he had a job to do and he would do it for Warrick, his friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay, do you like?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

**Listen, I do have a medical background so sometimes I do get carried away so forgiveness is asked beforehand.**

The ambulance was speeding as fast as possible towards the hospital, their passenger was critical. The bleeding was profuse and regardless of their efforts his breathing was continuing to get worse.

"His neck is really swelling, we need to get a tube down now." The paramedic in the back yelled up front.

A second paramedic joined him, a laryngoscope was readied and a endotracheal tube was ready to insert but the swelling and the bleeding was massive.

"I can't get a visualization, too much bleeding, I need suction." Attempting to get a better look to insert the tube not wanting to go in blindly due to the wound and damage done.

The portable suction was turned on,but the suctioning was not helping, "We're going to have to trach him, his sats are really dropping."

The second paramedic grabbed a trach kit, something they had done before but not too often and not in a long time.

The pack was open and the scalpel removed with sterile gloved hands,"When I make the incision I need you to insert the cannula and start bagging." Looking up at his partner who seemed uncertain that they should attempt this procedure with the massive wound to the neck.

"Do we have a choice?" the second paramedic questioned.

"He will die if we don't do something, just have the cannula ready." He instructed as he made the incision.

"Now." His hand keeping the incision open as his partner inserted the small tube and connected the bag, squeezing it gently to give him some much needed breaths.

Taking his stethoscope and placing it on the patient's chest listening for breath sounds,finally hearing the sound of air circulating in his lungs, the sat monitor's improving numbers proof of their success.

His partner continued to bag the patient, he needed to get his patient some volume, the blood pressure was dropping even lower, their patient's pulse was weak and thready, the bleeding was too much, their patient was go into hypovolemic shock.

The fluids hanging were going in as fast as possible, he took a manual blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around the bag, then pumped it as tight as he could , it would help in assisting the fluids to go in faster.

He then pulled out a bottle of albumin, a volume expander and inserted the tubing, turning around and elevating the patient's legs. Pulling out an angiocath he prepped the patient's arm for the IV insertion, within seconds he had established a second line in the right antecubital space and he quickly started the volume expander, attempting to get the systolic pressure at least above eighty.

"We need to get to the hospital man, I've done all I can, he is still crashing." The paramedic yelled up front, as the two continued attempting to save their patient in the back.

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

Nick slowly stood and looked around at the police cars arriving at the scene, he had a job to do and it needed to start now to protect the evidence.

"Put up the crime tape and I don't want anybody inside of the perimeter sealed off, I need someone to go to my Denali parked up front and get my Kit, my camera and some gloves." Nick barked out the orders, running on the adrenaline of seeing his friend shot, dying.

An officer approached to get Nick's keys, Nick still remained part of the scene, Warrick's blood still covered him, he pointed to his pant's pocket and an officer fished them out and headed quickly to the front parking area.

When the officer returned Nick took the box, his camera and gloves, he opened the box up. The gun was to be bagged first. He went to the open passenger window and dusted for prints, even in the dark he could see that there were several.

Brass arrived at the scene, and as he approached he saw a blood covered Nick,"Nicky, are you alright?" Suddenly noticing it was Warrick's car that he was processing.

Nick did not answer, he continued to collect the evidence, pulling out swabs and taking samples of the area around the scene, focused on nothing else but getting the man who had shot his best friend.

Guilt flooded his thoughts, he should have walked him out,too consumed with getting a date with the redhead, he had been selfish, and now Warrick was fighting for his life.

Brass looked over to the officer watching who had blood stains on his shirt,"What happened?"

"We heard two gunshots, we saw this car, horn blaring and Warrick Brown was face forward on the steering wheel. The paramedics came but I don't really give him much of a chance, a gunshot to the neck and to the chest."

"Where did they take him?" Brass mentally slapping himself for not giving Warrick police protection, Officer Pritchard still had not been located and there was still someone else, another dirty cop that needed to be caught. They had let Warrick down.

"The paramedic called out Desert Palms." The officer glanced over to Nick who was working feverishly collecting evidence and taking pictures of the car.

"The CSI is not hurt?" Pointing at Nick who was still very concentrated on gathering evidence.

"No,from what I gathered they must have been really good friends. The officer shook his head and just starred at theCSI. "When he finally stops I am afraid he will break."

"Don't count on it." Brass replied and started walking towards Nick, trying to avoid getting too close to a working Nick.

"What do you have Nick?" Keeping his voice low and calm.

Nick reached in and pulled out the weapon from the seat, "It's a Sig Sauer P-239 9mm." removing the clip and bagging the gun, handing the clip to Brass who was now gloved.

As he counted the bullets left in the gun ,he noted that there were two missing."Two missing."

Nick nodded, then continued to process the glass that had been shattered from the window, not uttering another word. Blood and glass intermixed on the pavement. Pictures needed to be taken and swabs collected, but Nick already knew that the blood belonged to his friend. The glass shattered with the bullet that had entered on his right side and exited out the left side of his neck.

Another SUV rolled up, Grissom jumped out without taking the time to turn off the engine. "Where's Nick?" His voice frantic with concern for his CSI.

An officer who had assisted Nick at first pointed to a very busy Nick,still covered in blood, working the crime scene. Brass now at his side.

Brass looked over and saw Grissom and waved him over,wanting to give him the mind set of his CSI. Grissom walked over,pulling out a set of gloves as he walked under the crime tape.

"Jim, what happened?" Grissom was in shock at the amount of blood at the scene, noting Nicky was covered and his shirt that he was wearing at dinner was now lying on the ground, ripped in two, soaked in blood.

"They found Warrick shot, twice, once to the neck and once to the chest, both evidently life threatening wounds. Nick and two other officers found him, shortly after the shots but no leads as to who could have shot him." Brass ran down the specifics as he new them but he actually had just arrived and needed to speak to Nick, who seemed oblivious at the moment to everyone and everything but the crime scene.

"Where did they take him?" Grissom asked as he pulled out his cellphone.

"The officer said they took him to Desert Palms Hospital. They told me he was really bad." Brass bit his lip, knowing he should have given Warrick police protection, Dammit, he thought to himself.

Grissom hit a number and waited for a response, "Catherine. Nick and I have the crime scene, I need you to go to Desert Palms." He paused for a second listening to the person on the other end of the call then spoke again,"I will take care of Nick." Ending the call he placed the phone into his pocket, the flashes of the camera catching his attention.

Brass held up the bullet cartridge, "Two missing, police issue."

"Pritchard?" Grissom responded.

"Don't know but I am certain it is a great possibility." He looked over at Nick,"You need to talk to him. He really needs someone right now."

Grissom nodded and walked over to stand beside of the man who looked like Hell."Nick, I need a run down of the crime scene." keeping his voice calm and professional given the frame of mind his CSI was in at the moment.

"Thirty-six year old male, gunshot to the neck, probably entered from the passenger side window which was rolled completely down, the driver's side was completely up, shattered when the bullet exited from the left side of his neck. Exit wound approximately one half inch in diameter." He paused to take another photo of the driver side door." Second wound to the chest wall, no exit wound. Gun found deposited in the passenger side seat with two bullets missing. Sig Sauer P-239 9mm. Standard police issue." His voice was monotone and filled with facts, no emotion evident.

Grissom was concerned, Nick was talking about the crime scene as if it was just another victim, void of any emotional connection. Nick was in shock. He looked over at Brass who was evidently thinking the same thing.

"Nick, I will need your clothes, they have blood on them." Grissom staying calm reached over and placed his gloved hand on the camera stopping any more photos.

"I know, I'll go and change. I have an extra set of clothes in the back of my car." Nick handed the camera to Grissom and started walking towards his car, Brass following behind him, worried about his friend.

Grissom walked over to the car seeing that Brass was not going to let Nick be by himself and pulled out his flashlight, the morning sky starting to give some light to the crime scene.

The first thing he saw was the large amount of blood on the driver's side seat and back, the window to the driver's door gone, he then continued around to the passenger window, rolled down, dusting powder on the door frame and door handle. He flashed the light down to his feet, no footprints.

He glanced up in an attempt to see Nick but the Undersheriff was approaching, a look of anger on his face.

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

**I hope you guys are still with me...feedback is well appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable

Thank you for the great reviews! I hope I don't let you down.

Csi csi csiCsi csi csiCsi csi csiCsi csi csiCsi csi csiCsi csi csi

Jeffrey McKeen approached the crime tape and started to cross to get to Grissom but he suddenly stopped,"What are you doing Grissom?"

Grissom was flashing his light around looking for the bullet that had not been found by Nick yet. He continued doing his job as he answered,"My job."

" Shouldn't dayshift should be handling this case? It's too close to nightshift." His voice angry as he admonished his night shift supervisor.

Grissom continued looking around, the morning light assisting him in visualizing the scene better."We were first on the scene, we wanted to make sure no evidence was lost." Giving Mckeen a look of confusion.

"Listen, I want Ecklie's team on this case,they are just as capable as you or your CSI'S." McKeen's voice had risen in pitch and his tone seemed angrier than normal.

Grissom looked up,"I don't understand Jeff,one of my CSI'S has just been shot, possibly dying and you are wanting me to wait until dayshift gets here, possibly hours from now,that doesn't make sense." The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end,something was not right about the order he had just received.

The Undersheriff stood his ground,the lines on his face pulled tightly together, creating what looked more like a scowl than concern,"I will not repeat my orders Gil, I need you to leave the crime scene area now."

Jim had overheard the Undersheriff and reluctantly left Nick at his SUV, he was still removing the bloody clothing. He walked over the to the continuing confrontation between Gil and McKeen,"I use to be head of the CSI's, I will take over until Ecklie can get here." Offering a solution to the problem, seeing that Gil nor Jeff were going to stand down.

They both turned to acknowledge Brass's voice,and nodded in unison. Gil moved towards Brass, a look of confusion crossing his face,"We haven't found the bullet yet and the car needs to be sealed until trace can go over it."

Jim nodded,"You take care of Nick and I will take care of the scene." Slipping off the old gloves he was wearing and pulling on a fresh pair,he pulled out his flashlight, ducked under the tape, and started searching for the missing fired bullet.

McKeen did not move, it was if he was going to make sure that Grissom or Nick would not enter back under the crime tape. McKeen's behavior was not lost on Grissom who had started towards the front where Nick's SUV was parked.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived to the front of the building was that Nick was missing, his car still parked in the same space he had parked earlier that night,and it was locked.

Grissom looked around, thinking that one of the officer's might have taken him to the hospital when he saw the red headed waitress appear at the door of the diner waving for him to come to the restaurant.

Grissom quickly made his way to the door, "Can I help you?" Concerned for the young woman, given the look of fear that was now on her face.

"My name is Stephane, the waitress that served your group earlier." Her speech was fast and winded, she was definitely scared about something.

"I remember, is anything wrong?" Grissom followed her into the restaurant, passing the table that still had the dishes from their earlier dinner, Nick's jacket still lay on the back of the chair.

"The man who was sitting with you earlier, the dark haired man. He came in, his hands and arms are covered in blood, he went in there."Pointing towards the men's restroom, fearing that he might be injured, that he could be bleeding to death in the bathroom.

Grissom's look of concern developed into fear for his CSI. Had the person who shot Warrick come back and injured Nick? He entered the bathroom,the sight of Nick washing his hands with such vigor stunned him, he was attempting to remove Warrick's blood,lost to the world around him,only focusing on getting his friend's blood off his skin.

He did not want to startle Nick, it was evident that Nick was deep in thought. He knew that his team would take it hard, that each would blame themselves for Warrick being shot but he knew that Nick , being the last to be with Warrick, would find it more difficult to deal with the situation.

He walked over to the paper towel holder and grabbed a handful of towels,then handed them to Nick.

Nick looked up, his beat red arms and hands looked as if they could blister from being tormented by the harsh scrubbing and the hot water. He turned off the hot water, taking the offered towels.

Not saying a word, he dried off his arms and hands and tossed the used towels in the trash. His face was void of emotion,doing his best not to look at his supervisor.

"I am going to the hospital, Brass is taking over the crime scene until Conrad's team can get here this morning." Grissom explained in a calm voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Grissom? That is our crime scene, our victim, what the hell is Brass doing?" Nick exploded, feeling as if they might miss something.

"Warrick is your friend Nick. We can not mess it up, it could compromise the evidence and right now we need to find who did this to him." Grissom kept his voice low and soothing so as not to push Nick over the edge.

"Our victim Grissom, our victim needs for us to find who did this to him,we are the best, it needs your expertise." Nick continued to talk as if Warrick was not the victim.

Grissom recognized again the symptoms of shock and knew that he needed to keep things calm and not overwhelm his CSI with truths and facts. Right now Nick just needed to get to a hospital. They needed to see if Warrick was doing alright, Catherine had not called with any update which could be good or bad.

"Nick, we need to go to the hospital." He opened the restroom door and waited for Nick to exit but Nick looked as if he was trying to process something in his mind.

"Warrick wanted me to check out the red head, if I don't he is really going to rag on me,I need to see if she will call me sometime. I was going to ask her on a date." Nick was rambling on as if he was talking to himself.

"Nick, we have a job to do, let's go." He was using his most authoritative tone, hoping to break through to his CSI.

Grissom had caught his attention, and he looked up then walked out the restroom door towards the diner's entrance. The red head watching him with intent blue eyes,"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to check on the man she had eyed earlier.

He nodded then walked out the door followed by Grissom who gave a small smile to the waitress and a nod of thanks.

She watched as the older man led the younger to a large vehicle, assisting him into the passenger seat. Stephane could not help but to think that it had something to do with the older gentleman she had talked to earlier. The man had asked her to inform him when they were leaving. He had wanted to give one of them some really good news in private, she had done what he had asked,now she felt as if she could have done something wrong.

As the vehicle drove away with the man she noticed that he had left his jacket still lying on the back of the chair from earlier, she reached down and picked it up, slipping her hand into one of the pockets she pulled out a wallet. Slowly she opened it up to see the driver's license, it read Nicholas Stokes. She would take it to him after work.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Catherine had arrived at the emergency room over an hour ago but still no word on Warrick's condition, he had been taken to surgery immediately upon arrival.

She pulled out her cell phone to call Gil when a man in scrubs entered the waiting area, "Warrick Brown family?"

Catherine stood and walked over, "I'm Catherine Willows, I am with the Las Vegas Crime Investigating Unit and Mr Brown is a member of our team."

"Do you know who his next of kin is?" the doctor's poker face did not allow her to guess what was going on with her friend.

"He has no living family members, we are the closest to family that he has in his life." Catherine explained, not really knowing whom he had placed as his power of attorney in case of an emergency.

"Maybe you can find out who his POA is, or at least who might be able to make decisions for him, he is still in surgery but I will not lie, his condition is critical. We're dealing with a lot of issues and we need to see if he left a living will."

Her mouth opened in shock, why would they need to know if he had a living will, they were for only when you are dying or become vegetative, she thought to herself."I'll find who it is Doctor Blanton. It's probably in his file at work." Noticing his name on the badge dangling from his bluish green scrub shirt.

"Thank you, I will send someone out in a little while to gather the information, anything you can give us will be useful." He turned to walk away but hesitated,"Ms Willows, to be very honest I would say that he probably won't make it,he lost a lot of blood, and if he does I just don't know if he will be the man he was before." The doctor turned and walked away.

Catherine could no longer hold back the tears, as they streamed down her face she pulled her cellphone up and flipped it open, she need to have Warrick's files brought to the hospital.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Jim walked around Warrick's car, noting the exit of the bullet had to be from the driver's side window. He turned towards the small gated fence that enclosed a dumpster. He shined his light up and down the fence noticing the gaps between each board.

He opened up the gate to the dumpster area, the smell blasted him."Now I know why I don't do this anymore." he mumbled to himself. He continued flashing the light around in the dark, trying to get a good look at the container, looking for any hole or even a dent.

Then he spotted it, the bullet had hit the metal container and fallen to the ground. He took Nick's camera and took several shots before he picked it up and placed it in a plastic baggie. Walking back around he saw Conrad approach.

"What happened?" Ecklie was feeling that he had missed something in his investigation.

"One of our own got shot because we didn't have enough common sense to assign him an officer." McKeen turned to stare at the dayshift supervisor.

"Warrick? Dammit, I didn't think that he would need protection. I thought Officer Daniel Pritchard was probably long gone, knowing that we could id him." Reaching up with his hand he rubbed at his face, attempting to hide the emotion of Warrick being shot had produced, knowing that he would have to follow this up with Grissom and his team. A moment that he did not look forward to at all.

"We can't change what happened, I just need this done right." McKeen barked as he walked away,knowing that Ecklie had a habit of not getting it right most of the time,he felt better knowing that Grissom was not looking for evidence. Knowing that Grissom and his team could find a needle in a hay stack, he wouldn't have had to shoot Warrick if Grissom had not interfered. Damn him and his team,he thought to himself as he entered his car to go to the hospital.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

The ride to the hospital was quiet as Grissom took in the worn appearance of Nick, who now was sitting with his head facing the passenger window,the fine shivers and sweaty skin visible even in the dark. He reached down and turned on the heat,trying to keep him warm,seeing another sign of shock.

How would he get Nick to see a doctor? He would have to probably threaten him, though he knew that could create a bigger problem.

Grissom could feel his phone vibrate and he reached down and retrieved it from his belt then flipped it open."Grissom."

"Gil, Warrick's surgeon needs to know his power of attorney, I know it is probably in his file but the files are in your office."Catherine's voice was hoarse as if she had been crying.

"I'll stop by the lab and grab it, we're on our way to t he hospital anyways." Grissom glanced over to see a very interested Nick.

"How is he?" Knowing that she wouldn't be asking for power of attorney if Warrick could make his own decisions.

"Not good,how's Nick?" Catherine knew that Nick was the last one left with Warrick. She also knew that Nick was Warrick's best friend,they had always been like brothers.

He could not be totally honest with that question with Nick sitting there listening to every word so he opted to say "He's with me,we'll be there shortly, I'll call when I get the file."

"Hurry Gil, the doctor did not give him much of a chance." Catherine's voice cracked, the emotion rising up inside of her, the lack of sleep and exhaustion weighing heavy with her as she was attempting to move through the motions of getting the POA established, feeling guilty for not knowing such a simple thing.

"We're coming Catherine." he then hung up the call,knowing that he had to get to the office and get the file.

"How's our victim?" Nick asked,seeing that he was still not connecting with the reality of Warrick's injuries.

"Hanging in there Nick, I need to run by the office to get something. It will only take a minute." He explained, seeing that Nick was not quiet coherent enough to understand that he needed to get Warrick's file.

As they pulled into the station, Grissom parked in his space and left the SUV running,"Nick. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nick nodded, a look of confusion crossing his face.

Grissom ran in,pulling out his keys as he moved down the hallway, seeing the looks of pain and grief on every person he passed, even Hodges, who seemed immune to such emotion was having a difficult time.

He opened up his door and went straight to the filing cabinet,pulling out Warrick's file and placing it on the desk, he opened it up to see that Warrick had listed Catherine Willows as his POA.

Pulling out his phone he hit her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Catherine."

"Catherine, Warrick listed you as his POA. I'll bring the form to the hospital." Grissom listened to the quiet response on the other end of the phone.

"He chose me?"Her voice low and sad,"Why would he pick me?"

"He probably felt you wouldn't be too quick to pull the plug Catherine,he trusts you."Picking up the folder and heading out of the office,locking his door behind him.

"It's just a lot of responsibility Gil. I don't know if I can make the best decisions for him, I'm not a medical doctor." Her voice cracking with emotion.

"He chose you because you are his friend,he trusts your motherly instincts, he has seen them in action so many times, that is what he is counting on Catherine. You won't let him down,you never have." Grissom finished as he walked back to his car.

"I wish I could feel the same Gil." Wondering if she could fulfill the designated assignment of power of attorney.

"Nick and I will be there in a few minutes." He hung up the call and

opened his door to find Nick missing,"What the hell." he spoke out loud to nobody.

The vehicle's engine had been cut off the keys still in the ignition. Throwing the file into the front seat he started to look around, attempting to locate the distraught man. "Nick!" He called loudly in the parking area,getting the attention of several officers standing in the lot.

"Grissom is something wrong?" The first officer asked.

"If you are looking for Nick, he caught a ride with Officer Cameron. I figured he was getting a ride home." A second officer chimed into the conversation.

"Thanks." His cellphone still in hand he hit Nick's number and waited for an answer but it went to voice mail,"Nick, call me as soon as you get this message." he hung up the phone and walked back to the door of his car,"If I have another rouge cop on my hands I will put him on indefinite leave." Concerned for Nick and what he might do to Pritchard if he found him first.

He started his vehicle and headed to the hospital, Catherine was going to kill him. He picked up his phone remembering that Nick had left his SUV at the diner,he dialed Brass's number.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick arrived back at the diner and thanked his officer who had given him a ride, now he watched as Ecklie's team worked the scene, a tow truck loading the car.

He walked over to his Denali and opened up the door,he glanced over at Brass who had spotted him in the parking lot,he was talking on the phone to someone.

Moving his tired body behind the wheel he placed his keys into the ignition, starting the engine,wanting to leave, wanting to find the person responsible for shooting the man in the car, it felt personal,it felt close.

"Nick,hey wait buddy. Where do you think you are going?" Brass's authoritative voice ringing in his ears.

"Home. I'm tired."Nick did not face the man talking, he just starred ahead.

"I think you have some of the evidence in the back, do you mind if I take a look?" Brass trying to stall for time, Grissom would be there after he dropped off Warrick's file to Catherine.

"Sure."He hit the unlock button on the door.

"You didn't label these Nick,they need your initials, date and time and a label. You know the procedure Nick." Brass knew that he was being hard on the CSI but he was in no condition to be behind a wheel of a car,and he would have to run over him to get out of the parking lot.

Nick got out of the vehicle and walked around to the back, the blood stained clothing a grim reminder of what he had been through ,he started to work labeling the items,his hand shook as he took his pen and labeled,timed and initialed each bagged item.

Brass looked on with empathy,there was enough guilt for everybody,if Warrick died, a whole lot of people would be effected in one way or another,especially Nick who was already showing symptoms of a break down.

"Hey, you done yet?" Brass asked trying to keep Nick's attention on doing his job.

"Yeah, can I go now?" Handing the bagged clothing to Brass.

"So you labeled all of the evidence you collected from the car and the area around the car?" Brass continued being tough but he knew Nick needed direction right now and he was going to give it to him.

"Brass motioned Ecklie over to the him, Ecklie saw Nick and felt sick to his stomach, he was going to have to face them eventually but he didn't think it would be this soon,"Hey Nick, I'm sorry."

Brass quickly cut the director off seeing that he did not know what was going on with Nick,"Nick needs to make sure he labeled all the evidence from the victim's car, can you assist him Conrad?"

He gave Brass a confused look,but Brass did not give him any explanation, he just pointed to the scene, Nick followed as Ecklie walked back to the scene.

Brass just shook his head, thinking to himself that Grissom needed to get there, he needed him now.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom entered the surgical waiting area,folder in hand when he saw Catherine sitting in a chair, her head down, glancing at her watch.

"Catherine, have you heard anything else?" Grissom asked as he walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No but he said it would be a while. I think he was trying to prepare me for the worse, he said that he probably would not make it,but he doesn't know Warrick, he is a strong man. I have a feeling he will surprise them all."Giving Grissom a small smile and placing her hand on his,giving it small squeeze.

Grissom nodded and took a seat.

"Where is Nicky?" Catherine suddenly realizing the absence of her colleague.

"He's with Brass." Kicking up an eyebrow at Catherine, " Trust me it's a long story but he is in good hands right now."

"How is he taking it?" Knowing the close relationship of Warrick and Nick.

"He isn't,he keeps referring to Warrick as the victim, I guess it's his way of dealing right now." Grissom was starring at the nurse who was now approaching.

Catherine followed Grissom's gaze, the nurse who was wearing scrubs called out."Warrick Brown family?"

"Catherine stood and took the proferred folder from Grissom, "I am his power of attorney, Catherine Willows."

The nurse's expression remained blank as she walked over,"I need to speak to you privately for a few minutes."

"This is Gil Grissom,he is Mr Brown's supervisor, he has my permission to stay." Feeling as if she was about to give them bad news regarding her friend.

The nurse was a little hesitant but decided to give them both the information,"Well, we removed the bullet from Mr Brown's chest, he had a lot of bleeding. But the doctors repaired the damage, he now has a chest tube due to damage to the right lung and a tracheotomy which was performed in route to the hospital to assist his breathing." She glanced over to the man who was listening intently and continued with the details.

"Mr Brown received a low velocity injury to his neck, he had an entrance wound and an exit wound,both missed major arteries,but there are several nerves in that area, the cranial nerves, phrenic nerve, and several others. We will not know to what degree his injury is until the swelling subsides and he is more alert."

Catherine was feeling that the news was in his favor until the nurse continued with her assessment.

"Mr Brown coded twice upon arrival and he was in hypovolemic shock when he arrived, several major organs were deprived of oxygen for periods of time, our concern of course is the brain and heart,both were possibly damaged but to what degree again we will not know until he awakens and is able to give us some clues." She shifted her feet,feeling nervous given her audience, the forensic investigators.

"Where is the doctor?" Grissom asked wanting the surgeon to speak to them directly given the information.

"He is still with the patient,they are closing up the neck wound,making sure that we are not dealing with any bullet fragments that might have veered off from the path of the projectile." She answered looking back as if she should be going back to assist.

"Can you ask him to speak with us when they are finished?" Catherine asked still holding the folder in her hands. "Do you need a copy of the POA form?"

"It would be appreciated, it will help assist the doctor in his further treatment of Mr Brown." She took the folder,"I'll make copies and bring this right back,I'll notify the doctor too." The nurse then disappeared behind the _Personnel Only_ door,

"Thank you."Catherine replied to the retreating nurse, realizing that this was going to be a long day,suddenly remembering to call her daughter and her mother.

"Gil, I need to call mom and Lindsey,I'll be back in a few minutes, my battery is running low on my phone,I haven't had time to recharge it since Warrick was arrested." She pulled out her phone and noted the dead symbol on the phone.

"Mine too. Listen, I need to go and get Nick. I'll be right back." He started to leave but hesitated for a few seconds, he then gave her a small hug. He turned and walked down the hallway,no words needed to be spoken.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick had finished going through the evidence he had collected, all initialed, timed and paperwork finished, he needed to leave.

He looked up and saw the red headed waitress going to her car, carrying a familiar object, his jacket."Hey!" He waved at the woman who had opened the door to her car and was preparing to get in the driver's seat.

She turned when she heard someone calling. Glancing over to see the man whom the jacket belonged. Picking it up out of the passenger seat where she had placed it a few seconds before, she exited the car and walked towards the man who she had watched leave earlier.

"My Jacket." He spoke out loud in recognition, remembering that he had left it earlier when he heard the gunshots.

"Hi, my name is Stephane, I found your wallet in the pocket of your jacket and was going to bring to your home." Her voice was sweet and kind,her inner beauty revealed to the distraught man.

"I guess you know my name then." He felt nervous talking to the red head. He had fallen for her when he first saw her weeks ago,she was beautiful.

"Nicholas Stokes, I looked at your license." She paused as if she were thinking about asking the next question,"Are you feeling better?" The trepidation apparent in how she asked the question,quiet, and unsure if she should even ask such a question who was still a stranger.

"Somebody was shot, I found them." he attempted to explain his earlier actions.

"You didn't know who it was?" Remembering his reaction from earlier, she was for sure that it must have been one of the individuals at the table.

He became suddenly quiet and reached out for the jacket,"Thank You, I appreciate you wanting to return it."

"To be honest I guess I really wanted to meet you. You always seem so quiet and shy around the diner." Smiling and hoping silently that he would ask for her number.

Guilt overwhelmed him,he could not ask her for a date, not today."Maybe another day. Today is not a good day." He turned and walked away.

Stephane watched sadly as the torn man walked back towards the flashing lights.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI


	5. Chapter 5

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

Just a short chapter to fill in some blanks. Be careful...spoiler at t he end for season nine so stop when you see the spoiler alert if you do not want to know...

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The Undersheriff finally arrived at the hospital, pulling into the garage. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and cursed,"Dammit!"

Looking around the garage he pulled out his badge and gun, he would be damned if that son of a bitch would live. Had he not killed him, hell he shot him in the damned neck and chest, but now he was being told that the man was still breathing."Shit!"

He opened his car door and exited, then slammed it shut. What in the hell had gone wrong? He knew how to kill, he had done it so many times before and now he had slipped right when it counted the most.

Warrick Brown had to die,one way or another. He walked over to the elevator and entered, hitting the first floor button with such intensity that it cracked. His anger starting to rise as the door opened and he stepped off, knowing he had to keep his cool.

He walked to the surgical floor waiting area and there he saw Catherine sitting in the hard plastic chair awaiting news of her CSI."How is he Catherine?" He asked as he approached trying to fake his concern,only wanting to hear the words, _he is dead_.

"Hey, the nurse came out earlier, she told us that he is hanging in there,we should hear more soon." She stood and stretched sore muscles, wishing her cell phone was charged so that she could talk to her family,who had taken the news hard,especially Lindsey, she was so attached to both Nick and Warrick.

He could barely contain his rage, all he wanted to do was go in and finish the job but he was smarter than that, he had connections and Warrick Brown would be dead before midnight."I just came by to check on him, tell him I dropped by Catherine. If you need anything just call."

She gave him a confused look,"I will." Wondering why the sudden change in heart, just a day earlier he was wanting Warrick's badge and would have fired him if Warrick did not have so many friends that were pulling for him.

The Undersheriff walked off,pulling out his cell, wanting to finish the job he started. As he dialed the number he smiled,it was good to have friends, especially those who would kill for you.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Brass took his fist and hit the side of his car as hard as possible without breaking a hand,"Damn Nick, if I have to put you in handcuffs I will." Mostly speaking to himself noticing that Nick had walked off again.

Then he spotted his ward walking away from a red head standing in the parking lot," That boy can find a girl in the middle of an damned ice storm. What does he have that I don't have?" he paused a second then answered himself,"Hair."

Nick spotted Brass and moaned, what else had he forgotten,"What? " He asked as if he was a teen caught kissing a girl.

"Son can't you stay still for a moment? I am too old to be chasing you." He joked but he really was getting frustrated. He was really worried about Nick, and he just wanted him to be okay.

Grissom took that moment to pull up in his SUV,"Nick,where the hell did you go?" He asked as he opened his door and motioned for him to get inside.

"I wanted to get my truck. I don't think it is a good idea to leave it here." He started towards his truck again but was caught off by Grissom.

"Nick, Brass will bring your truck to the hospital, we need to get a statement from the victim." Grissom deciding to try a different approach.

"The victim can't talk, he was shot in the neck, he was bleeding." Nick seemed to be remembering the moment but then he shook his head and replied,"Let day shift get it, I'm tired, I want to go home." again walking towards his truck.

"Dammit Nick, we need to go and see Warrick." Feeling regret for saying Warrick's name immediately after he had said it out loud.

Nick's movements froze,as if the name had stunned him, Pritchard had killed his friend,or had he shot and injured his friend? He felt confused,Warrick was at home, taking a shower. He told him to check out the red head, he was going to wait for her but she was not there, where was the red head? Why did she not return? He heard the gunshots, there were two shots, in the alley, a horn was blaring, blood everywhere. His friend's blood,but that didn't make sense,if Warrick was at home how could it be Warrick's blood?

As Nick tried to mentally piece it together Brass walked up and guided him to Grissom's SUV and assisted him in getting inside,he was continuing to mumble in incoherent sentences.

Grissom got in and took Nick's jacket and wrapped it around his upper body,Nick needed help. He needed help. Reaching over and pulling out Nick's cell he dialed his best friend's number.

"Sara." she glanced at her caller id," Nick is that you?" She questioned not hearing from her friend since her sudden departure.

"No it's me, we need you Sara. Warrick was shot tonight, it's bad." Keeping his voice low as Nick started to doze off, the trauma of the events finally pushing him to a state of exhaustion.

"How's Nick?" she knew that there was no friendship like Nick's and Warrick's. They had a bond like she had never seen before, like brothers.

"That is why I need you here Sara,he's not good." Grissom nodded his thanks to Brass as he took Nick's keys and handed them to the his friend.

"I will be there tonight. Desert Palms?" she asked needing to know that she could come straight there from the airport.

"Yeah, Hurry Sara. We really need you." Grissom ended the call and headed for the hospital.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Stephane had watched as they had helped Nick in the car,she could not shake the feeling that something had happened to effect the man in such a manner. She glanced at her watch needing to get to school, her class was less than an hour away and she still needed to study for an exam.

She got back into her car and started the engine,she could not help but to worry about the man whom she had been crushing on for the past few weeks.

After years of caring for her sick mother she was determined to go back to college and finish her degree as a social worker,she loved working with people and she knew she could be good at it,talking to people was a natural thing.

As she pulled out of the parking area she decided that she would go by the hospital after class,she had overheard the older man say Desert Palms,maybe that is where they had taken the man who had been shot.

As she pulled out of the parking lot she wondered who the gentleman was who had asked for her to notify him when Nick's group left. Unable to shake the feeling it had something to do with the man getting shot.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Okay I had to include Sara (SPOILER AHEAD... STOP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW)...

SARA WILL RETURN IN the FIRST EPISODE ...FOR GOOD? I DON'T KNOW BUT HER AND WARRICK WILL BE IN the FIRST EPISODE...SO therefore my fic will include Ms Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The Undersheriff reached his car in the garage, unable to reach the one person who could fix it all, what the hell was he going to do,Warrick could identify him,he would be arrested.

Knowing what happened to police officers in prison he shuttered, he would have to find a way to resolve this without bringing attention to himself.

He started the engine,angry at the turn of events,wondering to himself how he could fix this,how could he make it right? He started to pull out of the garage when he spotted Grissom helping Nick out of his SUV. Grissom had his hands full right now,he wouldn't be able to interfere.

He realized the best plan for now would be to put himself in charge of the investigation. He could make arrangements that only he would know what the evidence was, and Ecklie of course,who could forget the resident goof up. Stokes almost lost his job once due to Ecklie's foul up and Warrick almost got charged with murder due to his inability to piece the evidence together.

Ecklie would be his new perfect pawn. Of course now he would have to flush out Pritchard, kill him and make himself look like a hero. If Warrick still had brain function after all that he had been through then he would deal with his rouge co.

He pulled out and drove towards the crime lab, he had work to do and a officer to kill. He pulled out his phone to call Pritchard,he would meet him at at a prearranged place but he just wouldn't know that there would be a swat team there to meet him, he would lead the way.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick was taken back into the emergency room right away, given his medical condition. Fluids were started and he was given an intravenous dose of Ativan to help him rest,his diagnosis, as suspected was shock.

He looked down at his watch, Grissom knew that he needed to call Gregg but he wanted to wait until after his meetings, he should be done by now, it was afternoon and he need to talk to Catherine regarding Warrick too.

The lack of sleep was wearing on him and now that Nick was getting some sleep,even if was drug induced, he felt better.

He checked on Nick once more before leaving him alone to join Catherine. He was sleeping soundly so he slipped out of the room,hoping that he would sleep for a while.

As he pushed the button to the elevator he ran the crime scene over in his head, passenger window down, gun left behind, two shots, one to the neck and one to the chest. Something was missing, Warrick would have never opened the window for Pritchard, but it had to be someone he knew,someone he trusted to allow him to let down his guard in a dark alleyway.

The elevator opened, Grissom's was still trying to put together the puzzle pieces. A voice calling him to come back to reality.

"Gil,you okay?" Catherine's voice was attempting to get his attention.

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I was thinking." He moved out of the elevator and walked over to the waiting area.

"The doctor just came out, we can see Warrick in a few minutes." She was exhausted,the past few days wearing her down mentally and physically.

Grissom nodded and took a chair next to Catherine."Nick's in the emergency room, the doctor said he suffering from shock but he thinks he will be fine,he is exhausted. He gave him something to sleep."

Catherine rubbed at her tired face and pulled back her hair with both hands then let it go,"We all were so happy just hours ago. What happened Gil?"

"Someone decided to play God and attempt to take Warrick's life."

"According to the doctor they might have succeeded. The doctor does not give Warrick much of a chance. Possible brain and heart damage." Barely getting out he words, her voice choking with tears, the thought of Warrick dying overwhelming.

"Warrick's tough,if it is possible he will pull through. " Grissom reached over and took her hand and gave it a small squeeze,"He's Warrick."

She nodded as Grissom reached over and wiped her tears away,both staying quiet,both knowing that whatever happened it would effect the team forever.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The nurse looked down at her new patient, he was tall and quiet handsome regardless of all the bandages that covered his neck and chest. He had multiple wires and tubes from every direction.

He had just arrived from surgery and the doctor had just informed her that she was taking care of Dr Tina Carson's ex-husband. He had just arrived from surgery and she knew she needed to do a quick assessment head to toe,the team of surgeons still in the ICU area writing notes.

The trach now attached to a machine which assisted in his breathing, the neck wound, which had caused severe swelling, bandages on each side of his neck,a tube out of the right side of his chest drained red drainage, the bandage on his chest still oozed blood, two drains lay to the side both with copious amounts of pink tinged fluid. A bandage wrapped around his whole upper torso. The arterial line secured to his left wrist and his central line in his chest bandaged with multiple fluids infusing through the pumps stacked one upon another.

The blood pressure machine showing his vitals were within normal limits, his kidney function being monitored with the catheter that snaked underneath his blankets. The orders were pages long and he had coded twice in the emergency room and once in the surgical area near the end of his surgery, his body had suffered tremendous stress and his brain function was now being monitor with the EEG leads attached to his head.

It was almost visiting time for family she would have to hurry and get her work done. She busied herself hanging blood and more fluids,her patient was very ill,he would need a lot of one on one care.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine and Grissom entered the ICU area, the usual sounds of monitors and people were silenced in Catherine's mind by the appearance of her friend,his handsome appearance marred by the multiple tubes and wires that were attached. As she approached his still body she reached over and picked up his limp hand,wanting to tell him how much he meant to her but was always afraid to say the words aloud. He had said them by placing his trust in her,by making her the one who would make the ultimate decision in his life, wait for signs of life or keep his suffering at bay.

Tears that she had promised herself that would not be shed in his presence,rolled down her cheek, fell and landed on his hand,she could not help but to feel tremendous guilt and remorse. Why had they not walked him to his car,knowing that the dirty cop was still out there and if he wanted to frame Warrick then why wouldn't he want to kill him also?

She had to be strong for now, he was counting on her to be strong,she could grieve later,she knew that she had to protect him. The killer was still out there and he wouldn't be happy knowing that Warrick had survived,she needed to talk to Brass,she needed help in protecting Warrick.

As she turned around and looked into the eyes of the man who's pain was visible, his mask of professionalism slipping as he looked upon his fallen agent, she knew they shared a similar pain .

Grissom stood quietly as he looked at his Rock, that is how he referred to the man in the bed. The name had fit, he had always been there for them all. Now his Rock was shattered and he didn't have a solution,no quick fix,he would have to wait to see if Warrick could hold on. If he would be able to come back to them.

Unable to deal with the emotions that were being elicited by the the broken image of his friend Grissom turned and left; allowing Catherine time with her friend. He had always been aware of their close friendship and knew she needed time alone with him.

Catherine lingered behind,wanting a few more minutes with the man whom she had always had a close connection with,leaning forward she gently placed a small kiss on his lips, the hissing sound of the ventilator attacked her hearing as she pulled away,knowing that it could be the last moments she would spend with him.

"Why couldn't we just be honest with each other Warrick? Why couldn't we ever say how we really felt?" She whispered into his ear, feeling the bandage on his neck rub against her cheek, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting her hard, she had a job to do,she needed to call Brass.

As she walked out to the ICU,she knew what had to be done. Warrick had trusted her to do what was right,even if it meant hurting those she cared about.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick awakened from his drugged sleep, he sat up and noticed that he had an IV,which he quickly removed. He stood to find his legs were a little shaky but he quickly recovered. He started out of the door when he was quickly stopped by a nurse who seemed to have a lot of attitude,"Where are you going?" she asked with hands on hips.

"Listen, my friend was shot. I need to find him." Nick remembered finding his friend in the car,remembered trying to stop his bleeding and he remembered that he had to find the man who had shot him.

"You were in shock when your friend brought you in this morning, you've been asleep for about six hours. I need you to lie back down." her no nonsense tone was not lost on Nick.

"I'll sign out AMA. I need to leave now." His energy level back up to par now, he needed to find Pritchard,he needed to find the man who shot Warrick.

"You have that right sir, I'll get the papers after I talk to your doctor." she exited the room before he could say another word.

Nick found his clothes and quickly dressed, knowing that Grissom might be around to try to stop him. He needed to get to the lab and look at the evidence.

The doctor brought in the papers and explained all the risks of leaving but Nick quickly signed,needing to get to the lab. He grabbed his jacket and left. He reached for his cellphone but it was missing,it was probably in Grissom's car he thought to himself.

He walked out to the parking area and spotted his SUV, Brass must've brought it to the hospital. He located the extra key underneath the running board and quickly got inside. He pulled out of the garage and left for the lab.

He had a job to do for his friend.

CsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiV

Ecklie met Mckeen at the door of the lab, "The gun belonged to Officer Pritchard, it was wiped clean of any prints but the serial number came back to his name. Nick also found a fiber on the passenger glass window,it could be most anything. We also got prints but they were mostly randoms."

"Good job, keep up the good work." McKeen was short with his director,he needed to get his plan in action."I don't know if Brass informed you but I am in charge of the investigation, all evidence must go by me."

"No problem. Guess I need to go back to work." Ecklie knew the importance of the case but found it odd that Mckeen was taking such an interest in the case,especially since he had been hell bent on charging Warrick for Gedda's murder just hours before.

The Undersheriff went to his office, closing his door tightly. He opened the top drawer of his desk and picked up the untraceable, disposable cellphone and placed the call to Officer Pritchard.

"Yeah." he answered," I did what you wanted, but I did not kill the CSI." Pritchard was nervous, they knew his name and what he had done to Gedda and how he had tried to frame Warrick Brown.

"Listen, I need you to go to the bus station, I'll draw attention away from there, you will have a ticket waiting for you at the ticket counter;I will also have a package there for you to pick up, it will have money and a passport, get the hell out of here and stay low for a while, I'll contact you."

"Where am I going?" he knew that he would be on the FBI's most wanted list.

"You'll know when you get there,pack light." He hung up the phone without allowing any more questions,it was time to get rid of the his pawn.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

As Pritchard hung up he realized that he didn't even know the name of the person he was talking to, never had known. Could he trust him? He could not help but to get a bad feeling, he would have to be careful.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

_Let me know if you are liking it so far...I am not as predictable as I seem._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicsicsi

As Nick drove towards the lab,his mind wondered; who had shot his friend? The passenger window was down,the driver's side up, a fiber found on the window, a discarded gun in the seat. Two shots,one to the neck, one to the chest,and Warrick's gun was not drawn. He did not fear this individual,he felt safe with this person.

He trusted whoever he rolled the window on the passenger side down for,this person offered no threat. Was it a fellow cop? Not Pritchard, Warrick would have never rolled his window down for Pritchard,he knew Warrick and it would have never happened like that, he was too cautious.

He needed to get to the lab,he wanted to see the analysis of the fiber and the other evidence gathered.

His thoughts were interrupted as he drove into the garage at the lab,he quickly opened his door, almost hitting the Undersheriff's car. He was about to enter the building when he heard his name called from the parking area.

"Stokes!" The Undersheriff called out to the CSI.

Nick stopped and looked at the disheveled appearance of his superior. "Yes sir." He replied,wanting to get inside to see the evidence.

"I'm sorry about Warrick." His voice seemed sincere but his facial expression remained stoic.

"He'll be fine," Nick returned but he did not see the next statement coming.

"I guess you haven't heard. I just talked to Catherine,Warrick died about ten minutes ago." He reached out,now in touching reach and gave Nick a pat on the back."I'm sorry, I know he was your friend." His false empathy hidden from the CSI.

Nick was unable to speak,that ability taken away by the news of his best friend's death,he wanted to vomit or scream, something,but he could only nod and walk away.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicsicsi

Sara Sidle had arrived at the hospital after a rather unremarkable flight. She was anxious about seeing her friends again, it had almost been a year when she had walked out and left them without a word.

As she walked into the ICU waiting area she spotted Brass, Catherine and Grissom. Feeling rather awkward about her sudden reappearance she strolled over and gave Grissom a hug, tears running down his face,"I'm too late." It was a statement,not a question,she knew him too well,he was not a man of emotion.

He nodded, and waved Catherine over.

Catherine walked slowly away from Brass who had joined the group after her call,"Sara,how are you?" She asked,trying to keep the past actions of her friend removed from the emotion of Warrick's death.

"I've been good."She responded,tears welling up in her eyes.

Catherine turned to Grissom,"Are you going to check on Nick? I want you to tell him."

"Where is Nick?" Sara was concerned,the friendship that these two had shared over the years was beyond measure.

"I left him in the emergency room,they gave him something to sleep. I really do need to go back and check on him." Grissom started towards the elevator, Sara followed.

Catherine and Brass stayed behind,they gave each other a look of sadness for what had to be done.

"Doc Robbins will come here to complete the autopsy, using the facility downstairs." Brass commented out loud seeing that a number of officers were there to support a fallen fellow officer,the pain evident on their faces. "Taking his body back to the coroner's office would be too much for the staff to endure." Brass informed the group.

Catherine nodded, the tears still flowing down her face. "I'll call Gregg. Gil and I both talked about it earlier, we wanted to give him time to have his meetings." The pay phone would have to be used until she got her phone charged.

Brass gave her a small grin,"I need to make a phone call. Tell Gil I'll be back in a while."

Catherine nodded,she felt so alone now, even with the room filled with fellow officers and lab personnel, the feeling of loneliness was overwhelming.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom and Sara entered the emergency room area, going directly to the back where he had left Nick earlier sound asleep but upon entering the small room he was stunned to find another patient.

He burst out of the room to find someone, recognizing the doctor from earlier he walked up,"Where is Nick Stokes, he was in room eight earlier." His voice angry and upset at the same time.

"He signed out AMA, he wouldn't listen to me, he left about thirty minutes ago." The doctor seemed hurried and quickly walked off.

Grissom was concerned at his CSI, if he had gone back to the lab then Nick would probably get the news from the staff. Afraid of Nick's reaction to the news he motioned for Sara to follow him to his car, they had to find Nick.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicsicsi

Nick walked into the lab, his mind trying to replay the events of the evening before and how it had all come to this, the death of his friend.

"Hey Nick." Hodges red eyes evident,"I'm sorry about Warrick." His words a kind gesture but Nick was not ready for the empathy just yet, his friend was gone, he was dead.

He walked by Hodges without a word and entered the locker room, his only place of refuge,it was dark and the feel of the metal against his face was comforting for some reason. He slid down into the floor and placed his head into his hands,his guilt plaguing his mind.

"Nick, are you okay?" the sweet voice asked,familiar, but yet he felt it was miles away.

He glanced upward at Wendy, her small smile almost hidden by the pained look on her face.

"I could've walked him to his car Wendy, if I had then he wouldn't be dead right now." His voice almost a whisper, holding back tears that wanted to be shed but he would not allow himself to grieve just yet, he had a job to do.

"You are a tough cowboy Nick Stokes but if someone had wanted him dead that badly then he would've still found a way to get to Warrick. They might have killed both of you." she reached over and gently took his hand.

"We knew Pritchard was still out there,yet we didn't take the right precautions. He could've had police protection, we could've protected him." Starring down at the floor unable to give the woman whom he had shared his lunch with so many times now sitting bedside him holding on to his hand.

"Listen, Nick you can't blame yourself because if you do then none of the rest of us can feel as if we did all that we could do for Rick. See, in a way we are all responsible for his death. We all should have seen this coming before he walked out of here tonight. But we can't go back and change things, we have to do the best we can now; maybe we can convince ourselves into thinking that we will never allow it to happen again; but we are all capable of knowing the truth, some things are out of our hands,they will happen regardless of our good intentions." Looking over at her silent, broken friend, she gave him a soft smile and a tight hug,"I'll be around if you need me."

He looked up and nodded,unable to give her a smile back. She then stood and left him in the dark room. He just leaned back and allowed his head to rest on the cold metal lockers. A sudden flurry of movement and noise in the lab got his attention though, the police scanner was on and some officer was saying that they had located Pritchard at the bus station, to approach with caution, he was considered armed and dangerous.

Nick stood to his feet, he would join the officers, he had to find justice for Warrick. As he collected his spare gun he walked out of the lab, Wendy spotting him from her station, "Hey, Nick!" Calling out his name, knowing where he was headed, she started to run after him.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom and Sara pulled up just in time to see Nick's vehicle pull out, glancing down in the console he saw Nick's phone which he had borrowed that morning.

Wendy was running out behind Nick yelling for him to stop but her words were not reaching him.

Grissom rolled down his window, "What happened?"

Wendy, who was upset for her friend, stopped and ran over to Grissom's car, "He knows that Warrick is dead. I think he is going to do something he'll regret."

Grissom motioned for her to move and pulled out of the garage without being able to ask anymore questions of the lab tech, knowing that Nick was aware of Warrick's death was enough information to know that Nick was about to do something stupid.

Knowing that he would be unable to reach Catherine, due to her dead cell battery, he picked up the phone and dialed Brass.

"Brass." His gruff,short of breath from running to his car, voice answered.

"It's Gil, I'm following Nick. He's going at a fairly rapid speed, is there something happening?" Attempting to keep his eye on Nick's vehicle and talk on the phone at the same time.

"I just received a call from the sheriff, they have a possible location on Pritchard. The bus station." Brass continued hurrying towards his car parked in the emergency room parking area.

"Listen, I'll follow Nick, I think that may be where he's headed." Nick was usually level headed but this was the first time somebody close to Nick had been killed. Holly had been new, she had not had time to establish the friendships that his team had made over the years. Warrick's murder was like some one had killed a member of their family. His concern was that his CSI would want revenge for his friend's death.

Sara looked over at her friend, her lover and saw something she had never remembered seeing, an uncertain Grissom,a man who always had all the answers was having difficulty trying to find a way to rescue his CSI, his friend.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicsicsi

Pritchard had shaved his head , a baseball cap covering his head and oversized clothing,he had a plan. A plan that just might save his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Pritchard had shaved his head ,now a baseball cap covered his head and the oversized clothing his small build,he had a plan. A plan that just might save his life.

He had found a homeless man who was just his size, gave him his clothing and told him to pick up a package for a quick hundred bucks. Did his boss think he was that stupid, placing the ticket in his name, every cop in Las Vegas would be here.

Now he stood in a building across the street watching as the homeless guy approached the ticket counter,soon he would find out if he was being used or if he was just being paranoid.

The lady at the counter handed the man the ticket and a package, but very quickly things happened, there were police coming out everywhere with guns pointed.

"Damn, he did set me up. That son of a bitch! He yelled at the four bare walls that surrounded him as he paced around the empty apartment.

"I need to play this smart. I need to get to Stokes,he's smart enough to have figure it out by now, I didn't shoot Brown, my boss shot him and I won't take the heat."

He looked back out of the window towards the bus station and grinned,he would play the game but he would do it own his terms, not his boss's.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick pulled his SUV up on the curve and jumped out, his gun drawn, the SWAT team surrounding the man at the ticket counter. He was in sight of the older man, it wasn't Pritchard but McKeen was yelling and the team still had their guns drawn. Mckeen was calling the shots and they just didn't seem to make sense.

Nick approached even closer, within just a few feet of the man who still held on to the package, he didn't seem to understand that they wanted him to put it down. He looked over at Mckeen who had drawn his own weapon and the team behind him,this man would die if he didn't intervene.

"Listen, we just need you to put the package down slowly bud, nobody will get hurt if you just do what we say,"Nick shouted to the man over the other voices; attempting to get the man to listen to reason.

The older man looked at Nick and nodded; obeying the CSI's plea.As he bent over to lay the package down a gunshot rang through the crowd and the man fell face down to t he pavement a bullet wound to his head.

Nick ran to his side. He felt for a pulse, it was absent. Then he heard it, a sound, a ticking sound."Everybody move it now, we have a bomb!" He shouted as he threw himself behind a garbage container and the area went up, asphalt and gravel flew out in all directions, screaming could be heard; then just as quickly there was absolute silence.

Grissom and Sara drove up behind Nick's SUV just as the explosion rocked the ground and the sound filled the air, now as they stepped out all they could see was total confusion, death and debris.

People were bleeding and lying dead on the ground. The earth had been shaken by the tremendous blast and now Grissom had the task of seeing if his CSI was still alive.

He picked up Nick's cell from his vehicle and called the code for a major terrorist act, ambulances and hasmat would be dispersed, officers down also called, they would get back up quickly.

Grissom looked up at the building across the street, it had not been touched. People were looking out their windows, watching as the drama unfolded. "Sara, we need to find Nick,and help where we can."

"Sure, I'll do that. Grissom, what if Nick." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Sara, just look for him!" he was sorry that he was taking out his anger on Sara but he was worried for Nick, this turn of events could have a huge impact on the CSI. Would he have another CSI to bury? His team was in turmoil and if Nick survived this then he was going on a leave of absence; a long leave of absence.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Nick opened his eyes slowly, the ache in his head told him that something had hit him,and had hit him hard. He pulled his hand up to his head and felt something wet. Pulling it back down he saw red,"That's great. Dammit!" He turned his head and spit a mixture of dirt and blood.

He tried to stand but a bout of dizziness stopped him so he lay still for a few more seconds,knowing he needed to help check on his fellow officers.

Finally he pulled himself up to a standing position, his feet unsteady underneath him. Then a hand caught his arm,"Nick Stokes?"

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked trying to get his vision to work again.

"Someone you will want to know. I can help you find the man who killed your friend." He was pulling at Nick's arm for him to follow, but Nick's legs were having problems standing, little less simple walking.

The man assisted him to a car parked behind the bus station, Nick could hear McKeen shouting orders in the background, something about the wrong guy.

He was pushed into the backseat of a car, darkness surrounding him again, his eyes too heavy to open. He drifted into darkness.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine stood awaiting Doc Robbins arrival, she needed to get her facts straight with the pathologist.

"Hey Catherine." Robbins walked up and gave her a hug,"How are you doing?" His voice communicating his concern for the distraught woman before him.

"We need to talk. We need to go to the basement." She pointed at the stairs and held the door open for him to follow.

Doc Robbins entered into the stairway and followed the CSI to the basement, around several hallways and a long tunnel and into a room filled with equipment,it was like a miniature ICU. "What the Hell Catherine?"

Warrick was still as he was earlier,hooked to monitors and tubes. But very much alive still."We have to protect him Doc, you are his only hope for staying alive."

"Catherine, I'm confused. What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked starring at the wounded man whom he had always considered a friend.

"I want you to make him look dead. We have a dirty cop in our office, we have to make him look as if he died, and that means only you. Brass and I know the truth." the serious look he gave her made her feel uncomfortable but it was too late, he was the only one who could give Warrick a chance at staying alive.

"Grissom doesn't know?" Robbins asked surprise that the supervisor was not aware of his CSI's fake death.

"No, I am the power of attorney, Warrick knew that I would make the right decisions. This has to be right; anyways Grissom has Sara,I just can't risk anybody else knowing right now." Catherine walked over and placed her hand on Warrick's. "He trusted me,and I trust you."

"So we have to make him look dead." He walked over with his camera and equipment bag. "I think I can do that." He gathered his things together and went to work, the private duty nurses assisting.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I really need to hear you guys...it might give me cause to write more this weekend!!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Catherine watched as Doc Robbins did his thing,knowing that it had to be done,it would have to appear that Warrick actually died. She also would have to face the inevitable truth, she wouldn't be able to see him for a while, at least not until the killer was caught. She could not risk his life.

How long had she been quiet about her feelings for the green-eyed man? How long had she felt that she wanted to tell him her true feelings, a kiss almost shared,a moment lost.

Doc Robbins started packing up his equipment and he pulled out his paperwork. It stated that Warrick's cause of death was a gunshot wound to his throat, which caused an ineffective airway,therefore he suffered brain damage which led to cardiac arrest.

"He will be cremated, correct Catherine?" Doc Robbins was writing on the forms for his deceased, well his pretend deceased victim. He really hadn't done this before.

"Catherine." He repeated himself seeing that she was focusing her attention on the man in the bed.

"Sorry Doc, what?"Catherine was watching the machine assist Warrick's breathing, each time the machine gave him a breath he seemed to struggle against the tube that assisted his breathing, fighting to somehow do it himself.

'You do want him cremated, correct?" he asked again. Seeing that she had her mind elsewhere,because even with his tough demeanor he felt his own tears well up and his heart ached for the man in the bed.

"Yes, Cramer's mortuary will handle the body." She had arranged for a casket to be delivered to the hospital so they could place the plastic manequin she had acquired from the lab, wanting the sealed casket burned, the mortuary had agreed. They would never know that there wasn't a real body in the wooden casket. It would happen tonight, the memorial service would be tomorrow evening.

"You ready to go?" he asked packing up his bag and finishing up the paperwork.

"Can I have a moment?" she asked as she continued to hold Warrick's hand.

"Sure, I'll be waiting outside." he picked up his bag and the death certificate and stepped outside the door.

She bent down low; as close as she could to his ear and she whispered softly,"Listen, I have to leave for a while but I need you to hang on for me and fight. You are the best part of my world and I never told you that,but if you hang in there I promise Warrick Brown, I will let you know how much you mean to me. I will never let another second pass without telling you how much I love you."

She pressed her lips gently against his and allowed them to stay that way for several seconds permitting herself the pleasure of feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. The feeling of being one with the only man she had ever dreamed of being with since Eddie.

As she slowly pulled away, the pain in her heart was ripping her apart. Wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheek she stood upright and turned,"I will be back as soon as we find the man who tried to kill you. We will get you justice." She picked up her purse and walked out of the door.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

The pounding in his head is what actually woke him up; then it hit him,his hands and feet were bound and his eyes were blind folded. He hadn't felt this way since his abduction three years ago. Panic feeling his mind,he wanted to scream but he held back. He had to stay in control.

"Who's there?" He asked as he felt the jarring of the car.

"Daniel Pritchard." The man replied. "You're fine, but I need to talk to you."

"Well you might want to take off this blind fold before I have a melt down back here,because I have a real problem with closed in places." Attempting to stay calm and in control of his emotions. He could kick this man's teeth out right now but he knew that he wasn't the man who had shot Warrick but he could possibly lead him to the man who actually did pull the trigger.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Pritchard asked as he pulled the car off the road.

"What? That you're not the one who shot Warrick? He would've never let his guard down with you, he would have pulled his weapon." Nick tried to calm himself as he felt the car come to a stop, 'Don't piss off the crocked cop.' he warned himself.

Pritchard reached back and removed the blind fold,"I was told to do a job and I did it, it was nothing personal against Brown, I value my life and I just didn't want to die. I still don't want to die."

"You sold your soul to the devil man,you became the opposite of what were,you became a killer." Nick was still trying to focus but his vision was still blurred, the signs of a nasty concussion from the explosion evident but he needed to give his attention to the man in the front seat, he could possibly give him Warrick's killer.

"You don't understand Stokes." Pritchard seemed agitated suddenly, the thought of his boss trying to kill him made him angry. "Listen, the son of a bitch tried to kill me, I was just one of his damn pawns."

"Well tell me who he is and I'll make sure he pays for what he did, I'm sure we could cut you some kind of deal." Nick attempted to win the man's trust over,wanting him to give him the name of the man who killed his friend."I promise, you give me a name and you will be given a deal." Hoping that Jim Brass and the Undersheriff would feel the same way.

"Stokes,it's not that easy, men like him don't tell people his name, he just hides with all the other cockroaches and only comes out when it's dark." He slammed his fist into the passenger seat,angry at how he had been used.

"I want you to get him,I want him to pay for what he did to my life. I want him to die Stokes,and if you are really honest with yourself you want him dead too." Wanting Nick to do the dirty work that he did not have the guts to do himself, his weakness was his own fear of death.

Nick could not lie to himself, the thought had crossed his mind, revenge for his best friend's death, but he wasn't a killer,he had always believed in justice. The evidence would lead him to the killer he just needed to listen to it talk to him."How did he communicate with you?"

Pritchard reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a disposable cellphone and held it up,"He never told me his name and I doubt seriously that he'll attempt to call me again, he did try to kill me. I think our friendship is over." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"When he talked to you, did you ever hear any background noises, traffic, office noises, machinery?" The CSI in Nick kicking in, he knew that there had to be something.

Pritchard thought about the conversations, trying to remember anything that would help," No, I can't remember anything." He paused as if he was trying to recall a conversation,"Wait, he called me last night, but I had no service on the phone I was too far out. He left a message."

"Can you remember anything, any noises in the background?" He pulled himself up in the seat causing a wave of dizziness to wash over him. He tried to shake it off and attempt to hear what Pritchard was saying but he was finding it very difficult." Can you remember the message?" Hoping that the killer could give him a clue.

" I can't remember anything really unusual about it, but last night when he left me the message, I swear I heard dishes and someone calling out names." he was trying to remember the conversation.

"Come on Pritchard, try to remember." Nick wanted something else from the man,he needed a clue. "He left a message? Is it still on the phone?"

"No, I was instructed to erase any messages immediately after I received them but there was a name, someone he was talking to at the end, he called out to a Stephane." Remembering the man calling out the name just before he hung up at the end.

Nick's aching head started to work, the man was at the diner last night, Stephane talked to him. Was it a possibility? "We need to get to the diner where Warrick was shot." He commanded as he attempted to shift around more in the seat, the searing pain in his head having to take a backseat for now so that he could deal with his friend's possible murderer.

Pritchard reached back with a pair of cutters and cut the ties around Nick's hands and feet, "I killed Gedda and I did attempt to frame your friend, but remember I need a deal out of this, this man would have killed me if I didn't comply,he wields that type of power."

Nick rubbed at his wrists trying to get the circulation going again,"I promised, just get me to the damned diner."

Pritchard turned around and eased the car back out on the road towards town,"You'll have to show me which one."

"It's Mel's, down the street from the police station." Nick laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes and tried to wish away the nausea that was brewing in his stomach; remembering when he was pushed out of the window by Nigel Crane and the concussion he had received,and how he threw up for two days.

He could not help but to process the how and the why of the case. How was Stephane involved? He had waited ten minutes and she had not returned,where was she and did she have something to do with his friend's death?

The nausea finally won out,"Pull over man, I need to vomit." He called out to Pritchard. The man quickly complied, having noticed the gash on Stokes's head earlier. Nick opened the door, and retched until nothing was left on his stomach, his head pounding and the feeling of darkness quickly overcoming him again.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Sara looked around for Grissom, the chaos of the crime scene continued,she had been unable to find Nick. Suddenly she saw him across the road looking up at the apartment building again.

"That's twice today." She called out to Grissom but he could barely hear her voice above all the sirens and voices.

"The body wasn't Pritchard's." Grissom remarked as he started to walk towards the complex.

"How do you know, there wasn't much left for an ID." Sara was now following Grissom into the building.

"Pritchard wasn't gray headed. The hairs at the crime scene were not a match to Pritchard's hair color." He continued talking as he walked up the stairs.

"Did you find any sign of Nick?" Worried more about her friend than the crime scene.

"No, but I found his gun and a pool of blood behind the trash can where several officers said they saw Nick jump right before the explosion." He answered as he opened the door to the third floor and walked into the hallway, Sara still following.

"Nick was taken to the hospital?" her voice now panicked for Nick.

"No, he was taken away by a man who fit the description of Pritchard." Grissom was staying calm working his way down the row of closed doors when they came upon one that was open.

"So what you're saying is that someone matching Pritchard's description took Nick from the Crime scene and we're not looking for him?" Sara was now very upset at Grissom. She watched as he placed his gloves on and walked into the room, turning and stopping her before she entered.

"You don't work for the police department anymore Sara, sorry but you will have to stay out here,we can't risk compromising any evidence." His voice calm, his facial expression serious."And Sara, I am looking for Nick,by looking at the evidence."

She nodded,"So I assume you have put out a missing officer's call for Nick and a BOLO on Pritchard."

He stuck his head back out the door and nodded, a little perturbed that she would even ask that question, then went back inside,"Pritchard was watching from this room, evidently he doesn't trust his boss either." Grissom walked out carrying a jacket,he reached into the pocket with his gloved hand and pulled out a folded piece of paper, a rental contract for a car.

"Well, that helped." She looked at the tag number typed on the sheet.

"Actually it helps a lot." He pulled Nick's cell out and made a call to Brass, giving him the information.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

The Undersheriff cursed as he walked behind the building,"Damn Pritchard!" He cursed under his breath. He had shot the wrong guy but they would never be able to tie his gun into the death of the man lying scattered into many pieces in the parking lot, he hadn't even used his own weapon,and he was the lead investigator on the case, evidence unfortunately could get lost.

Nick Stokes might be a problem though, especially if he was with Pritchard now. He would know some of the truth, that Pritchard took orders from someone else,other than the disposable cellphone there was nothing else that could tie him in with the murder of Warrick Brown. Then he remembered,the red-head at the diner.

He had overlooked one tiny detail, he never covered his tracks at the diner,the waitress, Stephane he recalled. I have to take care of the red head.

He knew he could not leave the crime scene but he would take care of Stephane soon. Real soon.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Because you made the writer very happy...with all that great feedback this is my thank you!! And a little something for those Brillows fans...hope you liked!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I did not expect it...but I could see that it could have been survivable.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

I know I should be adding a chapter to my other fic..._In God's Hands_...but here I am writing another chapter for _In Shock. I will need to come clean at the end of that fic...I will tell you why I started writing fic and why I wrote In God's Hands...I have two fics that I really want to write and one is actually based on facts, the title will be 'Listen' but it will be a while, so on with this chapter. Let's get started..._

_Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi_

Greg had received the phone call from Catherine, Warrick had been shot and had died a short time later at the hospital. The meetings had gone great so why didn't he feel great? He knew why because his friend Warrick was dead.

His first thought upon hearing the news was how would Nick handle this? He new that the friendship that these two shared went beyond work, it was more of a brother type thing.

Now he was arriving at the lab and all he wanted to do was help process the evidence. He wanted to help catch whoever had killed Warrick, he wanted to be part of it, and he wanted the comfort of being around those who he considered his family.

As he walked through the doors to enter he saw Sara arguing with another officer, something about her not being allowed in the lab because she no longer was employed with the LVPD.

"Hey Sara, is there a problem?" he asked not seeing Grissom around.

"This officer won't allow me to enter because I'm no longer an employee." Sara was ticked, her temper flaring at the officer.

"Well, you are a friend of mine and I'll vouch for you. She's coming in with me." Gregg explained showing his badge.

The officer conceded and allowed her to enter,"She is to only stay with you, no wondering around unsupervised." He warned.

Sara turned to the new cop and gave him a stare that would give lesser men the shivers but he stood his ground,she understood, obey the rules or get tossed out of the building.

"Thanks Gregg," She was attempting to calm herself down as she walked towards the lab area with Gregg.

"What's with him?" She asked once they reached the area where Wendy and Hodges were working.

Gregg shrugged his shoulders,"Guess everybody's stressed from the shooting, just let it go." he walked over to Wendy, Sara followed.

Wendy and Hodges looked up and gave Gregg a sad look, words were not spoken,it was a difficult time for all the staff.

"How can I help?" He asked as he pulled on a lab jacket.

"Well, we do have some new evidence just in from an explosion at the bus terminal." Wendy pointed at the new bags of evidence.

"I want to work on Warrick's case." he looked up and saw that Hodges was already shaking his head.

"What?" Sara asked before Gregg could get the question out of his mouth.

"No can do, only Ecklie's team is allowed to work on the murder case. We get the explosion." He remarked as he eyed the detonation piece in front of him."

"McKeen's orders." Wendy backed it up, feeling the frustration of not being able to work on a fellow worker's murder case, especially since it was Warrick.

Gregg nodded, he actually knew the rules but didn't know that McKeen was running the show. "I'll start running the evidence."

He was about to get his gloves on when he thought he would ask where Nick was, seeing that he was nowhere around,"Where's Nick?"

"Grissom thinks Pritchard took him from the explosion site." Sara said matter of fact like.

Wendy stood up."What did you just say?"

"Nick went to the bus terminal, they thought Pritchard was there, it ended up that they shot the wrong guy but Pritchard possibly took Nick from the site, Grissom let me out here to start looking at the evidence, they have a tag number and are running it now."

Gregg turned and gave Sara glaring look,"Why the hell didn't you tell me this outside?"

"Because if we want Nick back then we're going to have to run this evidence, anyways Grissom went to chase a lead." She looked slightly remorseful for the overlook.

Wendy was about to explode but this was not the time or place, she knew how Nick had felt when Sara had left without even a good-bye. An eight year friendship ignored by the cold and uncaring Sara Sidle but Nick always took up for her and defended her actions regardless of how much she had hurt him.

Wendy sat back down, she would deal with Sara later, right now she needed to find a way to help Nick.

Wendy and Hodges, though disappointed in Sara's actions, went back to work. Hopefully they would receive some news regarding Nick soon, but for now they had a job to do,it could save Nick's life. The evidence is what they had to concentrate on for now.

Gregg continued to glove and started to work,"Don't touch any of the evidence Sara, remember you quit, it would be considered tampered with if you do,so don't!" He warned as he opened a bag and went to work, his feelings towards Sara would be dealt with later.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Pritchard looked back at his captive, he was out again, the blow to his head from the explosion must've caused some damage. He looked up into the rear view mirror and spotted what looked like a cop car.

This could be a problem, especially if one of the CSI's had found his clothing in the vacant apartment. "Dammit." He cursing as he spotted a second car joining the chase, but still no lights, no sirens.

He turned around and yelled, "Stokes, we have company, I need you to wake up!" He was starting to panic,not knowing who had hired him to take out Gedda, these cops could kill him and Stokes and call it an accident.

He placed his foot on the gas, still no response from the unconscious man in the backseat. He would have to try and lose the two police cars. His survival instinct kicking in full force.

He quickly changed lanes noticing the two police cars changing with him, it was going a race to the diner. He hoped that they would make it, if this cop was willing to kill him,then wouldn't he also attempt to kill this girl if she could identify him?

He quickly switched lanes again, maneuvering his vehicle in front of an eighteen wheeler, giving himself some cover with the larger vehicle."Stokes, I really need you to wake up!" He yelled back again but this time he heard a groan come from the backseat.

"What the hell?" Nick asked as he felt the car jerking to the right, Pritchard had taken an exit with his lights turned off, the truck behind them giving them a slight tap, caused the back of the car to skid back and forth,the tires trying to find the pavement again. He quickly buckled his seatbelt and looked out the back window, two cop cars following.

"Pritchard, maybe we should just pull over." He yelled at the man who was trying to correct the vehicle's wild movement.

"Stokes we are dealing with a crooked cop, we really don't know who we can trust right now. I can't take the chance that these guys won't shoot us both."

He corrected the steering wheel and the tires found the road again, spinning dust and rock into the air, he quickly made a U-turn and drove back up the exit ramp passing the two other cops and steering the vehicle back onto the main road into the path of several vehicles almost hitting one of them.

Nick was trying to get his bearings, his head still hurting but not as bad as earlier."Where are we?" Pulling himself back up into the seat after being tossed about even with his belt in place.

"Almost back to Vegas, but I know a short cut to the diner." His lights still off, the cop cars nowhere in sight.

"Hang on Stokes we're going for a ride!" Pritchard drove the car off the road again onto a small dirt road, leaving the main road behind. The car bounced hard again and the tires were kicking up the dirt. The absence of light creating a problem for him in keeping the car on the road.

Nick was worried, his chances of getting back to the diner were getting slimmer, either Pritchard would kill him with his driving or the killer cop could get to them first. He glanced out of the back window and was actually relieved that nobody was following behind them. If only he had his cellphone, he could direct Grissom or Catherine to the diner."Damn,this is crap." He mumbled to himself,feeling as though the killer had the upper hand and that somehow he was letting his best friend down.

He had to get to Stephane,he had to know the truth, was she a pawn also or was she part of the plot to kill Warrick?

Pritchard let out a howl,"I think we lost them Stokes!"

"Just get us to the diner. We need to find Stephane." He looked out the window and silently wished that Stephane wasn't involved in his friend's murder,that she was actually just another person used by Warrick's killer to get what he wanted.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes Stokes." he looked in his rearview mirror and saw the look of anguish on his captive's face,a feeling of guilt washed over him for what he had done. He would make it right though, he would help to catch the killer.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Grissom pulled up to the Galley and exited his car, seeing that the scene was still sealed off by yellow tape. He walked up, gloved, took his knife and cut the red seal on the door and walked inside. He pulled out his flashlight, and started shining it around the room, seeing nothing that really caught his attention, he continued over to Gedda's desk.

The desk was in chaos, drawers open, pulled out and tossed to the floor; odd in itself, CSI's usually didn't leave this type of mess.

He bent down and aimed his light towards the desk, seeing nothing of interest he lowered his head to look underneath.

He reached up with gloved hands and felt around to see if anything felt odd and it did, it was loose, as if the lower part of the desk had been removed before. Laying the light down he reached up with both hands and removed the underneath of the desk, a key fell to the carpeted floor.

He picked it up and focused the light from his flashlight onto the small piece of metal, examining the numbers which were small in size, it was a safety deposit box key. He took out a small bag and placed it inside. He then took the light and reexamined the area and was about to stand when he saw something odd.

He again took the light and flashed it on the desk, a small compartment that would've gone unnoticed if the lower part of the desk was still intact, he again reached up and pulled the small area out and he saw it, a brown inner office police envelope, as he looked inside he found a copy of Warrick's personnel file. Again he took out a bag and placed the new evidence inside.

Whoever got a copy of Warrick's file had to have a key to his office. This someone had access to the crime lab, Pritchard didn't have this type of access.

He quickly gathered his new evidence and started towards the door. He needed to find Nick and get the evidence back to the lab. He was almost to his car after resealing the door when he heard a car drive up, it was Ecklie.

"Gil, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Same thing you are Conrad, looking for evidence that will find Warrick's killer and Nick's abductor." Grissom answered as he placed the new evidence in his car.

"We've gone over this area with a fine tooth comb, we found everything that was possible to be found." He was angry at Grissom for overstepping not only his authority but McKeen's."And what the hell are you talking about Nick's abductor?"

"Pritchard took Nick from the bus terminal,I thought McKeen was keeping you in the loop?" Grissom was curious as to why Ecklie didn't know about Nick.

"I didn't know Gil, really I'm sorry. Have you heard anything?" Ecklie liked Stokes, he felt of all the CSI's that Nick would go places, his father a Supreme Court justice in Texas, he had a lot of political pull.

Grissom continued to get into his car,"No we haven't heard anything yet but Conrad, I did find a couple of things, it might be best if you ran them through," He trusted Ecklie to do the right thing, he might be a lot of things but he was honest when it came to evidence.

"Did you find something?" Ecklie now curious as to the new findings.

"Your team missed this." Grissom pulled out the bagged key and the bagged personnel file."It was in a secret compartment underneath Gedda's desk.

"We all know that Pritchard is the killer Gil. Are you looking for proof?" Sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Someone tried to kill Pritchard this evening, I think that he might have just been a pawn in a bigger cover-up. I believe this goes higher than both of us, that somebody is pulling the strings, calling the shots." Grissom handed the bags of evidence to Ecklie.

"I'm going to find out who it is because when I find him, I will find Warrick's killer." He started the engine and pulled out of the parking area leaving a very stunned Ecklie behind holding the new evidence.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Pritchard drove his car into the same alleyway Warrick had been found, Nick jumped out of the back immediately not waiting for the car to come to a complete stop.

As he approached the diner he saw Stephane's car parked in front. He needed to know if she was in any way responsible for Warrick's death,he wanted to know if she was part of the plan.

Pritchard followed behind Nick, the place crowded with police,"I don't think this is a good idea for me to be here,I'll wait in the back."

Nick looked at the man and nodded,"Might not be a bad idea, just don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go? I'm a wanted man." Pritchard replied, fearing for his life.

As Nick walked into the diner he drew immediate attention, he felt it was his worn appearance and the gash in his head but the officer's almost immediately reacted to his presence.

"Nick, you okay man?" One officer greeted him at the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Confused to why all the commotion.

"Where's Pritchard?" Another officer asked,the APB had said that Stokes had been abducted by someone fitting Pritchard's description.

"Listen, I need to find Stephane, the red headed waitress, do you know where she is?" Nick asked ignoring the questions being bombarded at him.

The officers pointed towards a table where she was standing, Nick nodded his thanks leaving the stunned fellow officer's standing, confused as to his actions.

"Stephane, I need to talk to you." Nick's voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" she asked as her hand went to the gash in his forehead. Taking his arm and leading him towards the back to sit down, her break room empty other than them.

"Listen I need to know something Stephane, the night the man was shot in the alleyway, did you speak with anyone? Did anybody ask about Warrick or about my friends at the table?" He grimaced as she busied herself cleaning around the wound.

"Yeah, a man in a suit. Why?" She asked as he reached for the first aid kit,"You need stitches, this is bad."

Nick took hold of her wrists to still them,"Listen, this is important. Tell me what he looked like."

"You're scaring me." The frightened look on her face proof of the terror she was feeling.

"Sorry Stephane." he let go of her hands,"I just need to know what he looked like, it's important."

She rubbed at her wrists and continued to assist the wound in his head," He was tall, brown suit, gray hair. He seemed important." Describing the man to Nick as he allowed her menstruations to his head.

"Did he give you a name?"Grimacing as she cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"No, he told me to let him know when your friend left so he could tell him some good news. He waited back here, I thought he was another cop." She had finished and was now assessing his other scratches on his face and arms.

"Could you recognize him if I showed you a picture?" Wondering to himself if it would be safe to take her back to the station, and then it dawned on him. The man in the garage, the Undersheriff,his worn look, his brown suit, his gray hair, could it be possible? Could Mckeen be the one who had killed his friend?

"Stephane, you could be in grave danger if you stay here, I need to take you some place where you'll be safe." He grabbed her arm and started to go out the front but then reconsidered,"Where's the back door?"

A terrified Stephane pointed towards a door in the back,they both headed towards the door, Nick hoping that Pritchard had stayed where he left him.

As Nick opened the door he was face to face with the Undersheriff, Pritchard lay on the loading dock, a bullet to his head.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Feedback? Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I didn't expect it...but I could see that it could've been survivable.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

**We need something to get us through the summer. I would love to see someone else write a post For Gedda story.. I will be writing a sequel to In Shock, the story will need one as you'll see...but if others write then this could be our 'Happy Place' for the summer!I love Nicktorture...Nickangst and Nicklove!If it is about Nick then it'll be good...so if you haven't written before...do it! I did and I love it!Actually I love you guys! And for those who wonder I do not read or write slash,it's just not for me.**

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Ecklie waited at the bank for the bank president to arrive,he wanted to check out the safety deposit box, the warrant already obtained. Two officers waited outside with him.

As a car pulled up they watched as a tall man exited and walked with a look of confusion on his face,"My name is Connor Ellis, may I ask what's going on here?"

Ecklie pulled out he warrant,"I need to see a safety deposit box, the box that is a match to this key." Pulling out the bagged key and presenting the warrant to the baffled man.

He looked at the paper and reached for his security pass card and slid it into the slot, the automatic door clicked and they entered, Ellis walked towards the vault,"The vault is on a timed mechanism, I'll have to call the security company and get them to open it, just a few minutes." he walked back to his office leaving the door open.

Ecklie could hear the conversation and soon the door to the vault clicked open, Ellis reappeared and opened the door to allow them access.

The key was still in the bag,as Ecklie handed it to Ellis, he checked the number and started looking for the specific box, finding it he laid it out on the table.

Ecklie gloved and reached for the bagged evidence from Ellis and removed the key to the box, then placed it into the lock.

When he opened the box he was dumbfounded, the papers telling him all he needed to know about who Pritchard's boss was, and who had Warrick killed.

He picked up his cellphone to call Grissom but got his voice mail instead, he left a message and continued to go through the papers.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Gregg was studying the timing device, a cellphone activated mechanism which was attached to the bomb. Whoever had set off the bomb was probably close-by. Pritchard, according to Sara, had been watching from across the street, it just made sense, or did it?

Gregg was having a difficult time piecing it together, it just didn't make sense. Pritchard was in the building watching someone else pick up his ticket and a package that had been left according to the injured ticket agent at the bus terminal for Pritchard.

Why would you get someone to pick up a ticket for yourself, if you purchased it yourself? It didn't make sense, but if you didn't trust someone or you felt that it was a set up then you just might get someone to get the ticket and package for you. Pritchard watched from across the road in the vacant apartment to see if he was being set up, now that made sense.

He felt as if he was inside of his book, with crime bosses and crooked cops. Gedda was a murderer who barbecued the people who crossed him in a pit in the back of his business but he was probably protected, by someone within the law enforcement office, someone with a lot of power.

Gregg ran the scenario over and over again in his head,it just didn't make sense for Pritchard to even put the tickets in his name, it would have been suicide, every cop in Las Vegas would've been there to pick him up and they were but something went wrong, bad wrong.

Why would a bomb be sent to him via a bus terminal? Unless someone didn't want him to leave town, someone didn't want him to live, someone who knew the truth. He picked up his cell and dialed Grissom,it had to be someone who had power, someone with connections within the police department. Pritchard was just a scapegoat for this powerman.

Grissom's phone must be dead or he was out of the service area, "Sara, I need to get in touch with Grissom, do you know where he went?"

Sara's head popped up,"No, he said he needed to check something out,I figure it had something to do with Nick."

"I need to get in touch with him." He was desperate to give Grissom his theory.

"Try Nick's phone, I think Grissom was using it earlier." Gregg picked up his cell and dialed the number to Nick's cell, but no answer.

"Do you think he went back to the crime scene?" Gregg asked frustrated at not being able to get his boss on the phone.

"We can run over and check it out, he might have ,he did say he had to check out a lead, it might be there." Sara was intrigued by Gregg's burst of energy regarding the case.

Gregg did not relish the thought of returning to the diner where Warrick had been gunned down but he really needed to find Grissom, let him know that there may be something or someone bigger than an ordinary crooked street cop.

"I'll go with you Gregg." Sara grabbed her discarded jacket and followed Gregg out the door.

Wendy and Hodges watched as they left, both hoping silently that they had found a break in the case, that they had found a clue that would lead to finding Nick.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Nick stood face to face with the Undersheriff,he had made an assumption but now he knew for sure he was the killer,Pritchard was not armed,and he had shot him dead. McKeen was a cold blooded killer.

"Stokes,I guess you must've figured it out, the little woman probably told you I came by last night to visit your friend, that he was just a little too gun ho for me to allow to continue searching for the bad cop." His gun now pointed at Nick, his finger tight on the trigger.

Nick stayed quiet, a rage building inside of him, the pain he felt for the loss of his friend rising to the surface."You killed Warrick?"

"He made it so easy Stokes. He parked his car in a dark alleyway, he was alone, all alone Stokes. Where was his friend when he needed you the most? Flirting with the red-head? Well, she gave me all I needed to kill your friend Nicky, she told me when he left and that he was all by himself. She told me that he left all alone Stokes."

Mckeen continued to point his weapon at Nick,wanting to pull the trigger but knowing it would get a lot of attention, he would have to take him somewhere else to finish the job, the red head too.

Killing Pritchard had been easy, he used his jacket to muffle the sound, now it lay partially over the man's bloody head. He had begged for his life, it was a pleasure to pull the trigger.

Nick looked over his shoulder, a very frightened Stephane stood in the doorway,he knew he had to protect her from the son of a bitch standing there with the gun, the murderer who had taken his friend's life. He made a decision, Mckeen wouldn't take Stephane's life too, he had to intervene.

He pushed Stephane back with a hard shove which knocked her to the side, McKeen's gun discharged , she fell to the floor but she managed to get out of the way of the bullet as it whizzed past her head. Nick saw his opportunity and ran into Mckeen full force, hitting him hard enough to cause them both to fall over the railing of the loading dock platform, the men and the gun hitting the pavement below hard.

Nick moved slowly attempting to get up, the concussion causing him to be slow and his vision still blurring, his head bleeding again. He knew that he had to get away from the killer, but he was surprised by the ability of the man to get up so quickly,now he was looking for the gun that had been knocked from his hand.

Nick crawled to the fenced in trash container and hid behind the metal container, trying to get his breath, hopefully Stephane would get help, there had to be ten cops in the diner, she would know what to do, he just had to stay alive a little bit longer.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Stephane pulled herself off the floor, stunned by the fall but knowing that Nick's life was in danger. She ran out to the front of the diner,"I need help!" she screamed, getting the attention of the patrons, but most importantly the police officers.

The officers stood as she pointed to the back of the building, her disheveled, frightened appearance was all they needed to react. They pulled their guns and split up, some going towards the back of the diner and some headed out the front, a call for back up going out on all radios.

Stephane was embraced by her friend Katie, a fellow waitress who pulled her over to a booth to await the outcome of whatever was going on outside.

An officer approached needing to know what had happened, a dead body lay outside the door, Stephane filled him in on the details, her emotions in check,she could cry later, she had to help the Texan now.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

As Gregg and Sara pulled up a flurry of activity was happening in

the parking lot, Gregg jumped out and flipped out his badge,"What's going on?"

"We found Pritchard dead out back, we haven't located the shooter yet,but the waitress inside said that Nick knew the man and accused him of killing his friend." The officer was about to give him the rest of the details when Grissom and Brass pulled up into the parking lot, Sara now getting out of Gregg's car.

Grissom ran up, Brass following, "What's going on?"

Gregg decided to let Grissom in on his theory,"Pritchard's dead, Nick's still missing but there was someone else outside, according to the waitress Nick recognized him,accused him of killing Warrick." He paused and licked at his dry lips,"I think we have another cop involved, someone with power in the system."

Grissom nodded in agreement and headed inside the diner to speak with the waitress, Brass was about to follow when his cellphone rang, he stayed back to take the call.

Grissom walked into the diner, a very upset Stephane now crying, the news that they hadn't found Nick was a blow. He had saved her life and now he could be with the killer.

"Hi, My name is Gil Grissom. I'm with the crime lab," He spoke in a gentle manner,wanting to give her comfort knowing the trauma she had just experienced, "I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

Stephane attempted to pull herself together,"Your friend saved my life." Her voice low and sad.

"I need to know exactly what happened, can you help me?" He leaned forward on the table, reaching over and picking up her hand,giving it a gentle squeeze,"Nick is my friend , I want to help him but you have all the answers, just tell me what happened."

"Nick came here and told me that I might be in danger. I gave him a description of the man who had asked me to tell him when your friend left last night, the man told me that he just wanted to give him some good news. I swear I didn't know that he was going to kill your friend. I gave him a description of the man and he recognized who it was and became very upset. Nick wanted to get me out of here, thinking my life might be in danger. When we opened the back door the man was standing outside, he had killed the man lying on the loading dock. He was going to kill us but Nick pushed me out of the way and I ran to get help." Again she broke down in tears, knowing that the killer wouldn't hesitate to kill the man who had risked his life for hers.

Grissom reached over and grabbed some napkins and handed them to her,"Did you get a name?"

Brass interrupted," She didn't have to Gil, the man is Jeffrey Mckeen, the Undersheriff."

Grissom gave him an odd and confused look,"What?"

"The key you found led Ecklie to a safety deposit box, it was filled with papers that pointed to McKeen as Gedda's partner, he's the dirty cop." Brass was upset, Mckeen evidently had Nicky with him, he would have no problem killing him.

Grissom stood and walked towards the back, the body still lying on the loading dock. Brass followed hoping that Gil would find the clue that could lead to Nick's whereabouts.

Grissom was now joined by his team, Catherine had received the call from Gregg and now she stood looking at the evidence in the back of the diner.

"Where's Nicky?" Catherine asked fixated on the blood drops on the pavement.

"That's what we're going to find out, Mckeen's the dirty cop, he killed Warrick." Grissom wasn't himself, he'd lost one cop, he'd be damned if he'd lose another.

Sara, stay with Stephane, the waitress inside, I don't want her alone." He then looked at what was left of his team,"We have lost valuable time, Catherine work the body and the parking lot."

Catherine nodded and opened her kit, guilt eating away at her,knowing that this could've been prevented if Nick had known the truth.

"Gregg,I need you to check out the rental car." Pointing to the car parked in the back alleyway, Grissom recognizing the numbers immediately on the tag from the rental agreement he had found in the apartment

Brass joined Grissom outside,"Where do you think he took him?"

"Don't underestimate Nicky. He's been through worse." Grissom stared out into the dark alley,police everywhere,but where could Nicky be? Grissom made his way down the stairs of the loading dock and pulled out his flashlight,blood drops led away form the diner, following the blood trail down the alleyway, Brass following behind him.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Well, I could have the next chapter out tomorrow if you guys yell loud enough...I hate cliffhangers too!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I didn't expect it...but I could see that it could've been survivable.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

"**Don't underestimate Nicky. He's been through worse." Grissom stared out into the dark alley,police everywhere,but where could Nicky be?**

**Grissom made his way down the stairs of the loading dock and pulled out his flashlight,blood drops led away form the diner He decided to follow the blood trail down the alleyway, Brass followed behind him.**

As he walked down the dark alleyway the blood drops continued,Grissom was becoming concerned about the amount of blood loss and his inability to find his CSI.

"Maybe the blood isn't Nick's." Brass finally broke the silence that loomed between the two men.

"Maybe,it does seem odd that Nick would go this far away from the safety of the diner,knowing that it was filled with cops unless he was being led away." Grissom suddenly stopped and knelt down to the ground.

"What?" Brass was curious as to what Grissom was looking at on the ground.

"That's not Nicky's blood." Grissom looked up at Brass with a smile,"I think Nick might have hurt Mckeen when he flipped him off the loading dock."

"What are you talking about Gil?" Shining his light down on the pavement.

A cellphone lay on the ground, bloody fingerprints visible, Grissom pulled out a glove from his pocket and picked up the cellphone, held it up and flipped it open."I think Mckeen called a cab."

"So where's Nick?" Brass asked the question again.

"That's a good question. I don't know." Grissom admitted sadly,"I think we need to check the hospital, maybe somebody found him and took him to the ER."

"That's definitely a good place to start looking for both of them." Brass pulled out his radio and started putting out APB for McKeen and a missing person on Nick.

Grissom gave the last number called from the cellphone to Brass and he dialed the cab company,"A call to your service was made about twenty-minutes ago from this number 555-5454, I need to know where they took the passenger."

The man on the other end of the line checked the call and came back on the line,giving Brass the information.

Brass hung of his phone and smiled,"Desert Palm hospital, I'll get some cops there to greet him, whoever it was."

Grissom stood and looked around,"That was a little too easy,don't you think Jim?"

Brass was a little confused,"What do you mean Gil?" Wondering what Gil was thinking.

"Something isn't right." He stood and shined his flashlight around, then he saw it, the clue that he had missed, the clue that told him that Mckeen was trying to throw them off.

Walking over to the trash can he spotted a trace of blood on the side of the can; he then looked inside and picked up a bloody shirt and pair of pants with his now gloved hand,"Wonder who was in the cab?"

"Nick?" Brass asked as he called for a car to pick them up.

Grissom pulled out Nick's cell phone, the battery now on low, and dialed Catherine,"Hey, our blood trail had a dead end, we think that someone was taken to Desert Palm, either Nick or Mckeen. Can you go there?"

Catherine's alerts went up,"Sure, I'm leaving now." She was about to hang up the phone when Gil continued.

"Put Gregg in charge of the crime scene until I can get back." he instructed.

As Catherine was hanging up the phone, she wondered if McKeen had figured out that Warrick was still alive."Greg, you're in charge until Grissom gets back, I need to go to the hospital."

"Is Nick hurt?" he asked concerned for his friend.

"We don't know, I'll be back in a bit otherwise I'll call."she got into her car and left.

Grissom looked up at his friend and and shrugged,"This is odd."

"Listen, I'll go to the ER too, call me if there 's anything new." Brasse climbed in the police car that had just arrived at the scene.

Grissom nodded watching Brass as he left. He turned and stood in the alleyway studying the extended crime scene,wondering if he had missed something else. He started back towards the diner, flashing his light into the dark areas, his mind wondering where the hell Nick was when he heard a commotion on a side street. He started running, the voices were loud and confrontational.

Grissom pulled his gun out of his holster,flipped off the flashlight and placed it back into his pocket. He stayed out of the view of the two men. All he could see was the look of anger in McKeen's eyes.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Brass arrived at Desert Palm Emergency room, a cab sat out in front of the building, he pulled his badge out as he walked inside, accompanied by two other officers.

"I need the person who arrived in that cab." He directed the receptionist, pointing to the empty cab outside.

She pointed to the back,"He's in the triage area."

Brass pulled his gun as did the other two officers and entered into the triage area, a man wearing a suit sat with with his back facing Brass,"Sir, I need you to stand and place your hands on your head." Directing the man who decided not to fight but instead he complied with the orders.

Brass was surprised,"What the hell? He asked himself as he motioned for the police officer to cuff the man.

"I want a lawyer." Detective Vartann stood with his hands above his head, blood covering the front of his suit.

Brass was in shock,how far did this go and who else was involved, evidently Vartann was another pawn for McKeen or did it even go higher than McKeen? "Get him cuffed." He demanded the officer then Brass noticed what looked like a bullet wound to the detective's shoulder."What happened,did you bring him the wrong suit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vartann's voice filled with anger.

"He sold you out,just like he did his other pawn,Pritchard." What did he try to do, kill you?" Pointing at his bleeding wound,Brass's words filled with venom, wanting Vartann to tell him the truth, about what had happened.

"I was trying to save your CSI. If you want to me tell you anything else I'll need a deal and protection. This is bigger than you think." Vartann's words stung,this was not over by a long shot.

Brass pulled out his cell phone, Nick was still out there or possibly with Mckeen; the call went to the voice mail instead, he stopped the call and motioned for the officer to stay with Vartann so he could get treated. He pulled out his radio and placed a call to his officers at the scene to get a message to Grissom, that Mckeen was not at the hospital and neither was Nick.

He motioned for the second officer to follow him to the police car parked outside,"We need to get back to the diner." He shouted nervously, hoping that they were not to late.

Catherine pulled up just as Brass was about to pull out, he stopped and called out,"Wrong bad cop, we need to go back to the diner."

Catherine did not question him she just followed them out, lights flashing, and sirens blaring.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Stephane sat inside the restaurant in silence, the events of the evening more than she had ever been exposed to in her lifetime. She had dealt with her mother's prolonged illness and her death. She had also endured a father who had left them both when she was young. Her life hadn't been easy but it was never this dramatic,never this frightening.

"You want a cup of coffee?" Sara asked as she sipped on her second cup, waiting for word on Nick.

"No, I'm fine." Her words soft and filled with sadness.

"Nick is a fighter you know,he doesn't go down easily." Sara was wanting the red head to be assured that Nick was one of the strongest men she knew.

""Why do you say that?"." Actually wanting to know more about her hero, the man who had risked his life to save her from certain death.

"He's been through a lot in the past few years,he was kidnapped and buried alive a few years back. In attempting to live he shot out a light in his coffin and a swarm of red ants almost ate him alive before we could get to him;but he held on,he didn't give up. That is the Nick Stokes that saved you tonight."

She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder,"He put his life on the line because he wanted to save you, the way he was saved." Sara was reflecting on the man who she had left without even a good bye. It would have been harder to say good-bye to Nick than all the others because he was such a close friend.

Stephane was quiet for a few moments then she spoke," I love his smile, it just seems so natural for him."Remembering the many times she had seen him in the diner,always polite, always the gentleman.

"You know he's always had a thing for red heads, I'm surprised he never asked you out, you seem like his type." Sara's blunt manner revealing itself.

Stephane blushed at the thought, she had silently wished that he would ask her out but she always figured him the bosomy blonde type."That surprises me."

"There's a lot about Nick that would surprise you." Sara smiled, remembering how Nick always worried about others,always placing his needs last. always empathizing with the victims, a rare human quality.

"I hope he's okay,he had a terrible head wound." She bit at her lip and looked up at Sara,"I'm really worried about him."

Sara nodded, her own feelings surfacing for her former partner."Me too."

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Gregg was working the crime scene area, David had arrived and was working with the body on the dock.

Brass and Catherine pulled up, both quickly exited their vehicles.

"Where's Gil?" Catherine shouted to Gregg.

"I thought he was with Brass." Gregg answered wondering why they seemed so nervous.

"I'll take a car down to where I left him earlier. Catherine, you and Gregg take the alleyway." Brass jumped into his car and left.

"Gregg let's go." She took her flashlight and shined it down the dark alley, both CSI's walking rather fast to see if they could find Grissom.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

**Earlier**

Nick reached up with his hand feeling the blood oozing from underneath the bandage, the wound still creating a problem. He watched as the older man continued to look for the gun, his own vision causing him problems but he could see the light gleam off a metal object lying beside the trash can he was hidden behind.

McKeen reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell, dialing a number that was familiar,"I need some clothes, a gun and a vehicle at the corner of Sterns and Kennelworth behind the Krager building. Get it there now." His voice commanded then he cut off the call and started making his way down the alleyway, definitely injured from the fall.

Nick allowed the older man to get some distance before he was able to get to his feet and walk over to the object which turned out to be the gun that McKeen had knocked from his hand during the fall. Nick reached into his pocket and retrieved a glove and placed it own his hand.

As he followed the man down the alleyway he heard a shot fired; had they caught McKeen? He placed the gun into the back of his pants and took off running, hoping to find Mckeen in custody.

As he arrived where he thought he had heard the shot, he saw Vartann lying on the ground and McKeen standing over him, Nick threw himself into the darkness behind the back of a building, out of site of the two men.'What the hell was going on, how far up the ladder did this go?', he thought to himself.

"Listen Vartann, next time I tell you to take care of something you do it, or I will kill you, or someone in the organization will." Mckeen pulled out his cell and made another call and mumbled something about a cab to his location.

"I did what you wanted me to do Jeff, I looked for the key but I couldn't find it,Gedda must of hid it at his home." Vartann was frightened,fearing for his life.

"Then go to the hospital and get your arm fixed afterwards go to Gedda's house and find that damned key." Throwing the cellphone at him, it landed hard on the ground.

Vartann handed him the car keys, "I'll contact you later."

"You are to never contact me, if I want to talk to you then I 'll call you, understand?" He changed his clothes and threw his bloody clothing into the trash can. He then entered the car Vartann had brought, hitting the gas and taking off, rubber squealing on the pavement.

"Vartann crawled out of the way of the vehicle, the tires coming too close to his head. Nick was about to make his presence known when the cab arrived, Vartann stood and got into the back,the cabbie quickly left,seeing that his passenger was inured and bleeding.

Nick decided to make his way to the front of the building, into the street,thinking it might be possible to see where the undersheriff had gone, but that's when he saw McKeen's car coming at him, full speed ahead, with every intention of hitting him .

Nick jumped out of the way of the car, landing hard on the asphalt,'That just broke a couple of bones.". he thought to himself as he rolled over on his side, McKeen now leaving his vehicle and coming after him with his newly obtained gun drawn and aimed at his head.

"Stokes, I'm tired of chasing you down. Get up get into the car." He yelled at the man on the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Jeff." Nick refused to go with the son of a bitch that had killed his friend.

"I said get up Stokes, or I will kill you where you lay!" McKeen would have no problem pulling the trigger.

Nick snaked his hand back and retrieved McKeen's gun and with a sweeping motion he pointed it towards the wayward cop."We'll see who dies first Jeff. I guarantee you one thing,one way or another you will pay for what you've done."

"You don't have what it takes Stokes, I've watched you for a long time,you are too straight of an arrow to just kill me." Mckeen smiled at the younger man, seeing that his words were effecting the CSI's mental status.

Nick slowly stood to his feet, his weapon focused on the crooked cop, his mind racing, Mckeen didn't think he was capable of killing anybody ,remembering a conversation he once had with his fellow CSI's after investigating a plane incident where the passengers killed the man with encephalitis; could he take a life?" Maybe he was about to find out.

**Present**

Grissom approached the two men, his CSI was wrestling with himself,he knew Nick, that he was internalizing the situation. He had seen Nick faced with death before,but this was a different Nick, this was a man filled with a pain that was deeper than his own,his friend's pain, his friend's death.

Grissom knew he had to approach and get involved, he just hoped that Nick would stand back and allow him to discharge the situation.

"McKeen, put down your weapon!" He shouted taking the older man by surprise.

"Mckeen looked towards his supervisor and shook his head," I have nothing to lose here Gil."

"Put your gun down Jeff or I will shoot!" Glancing over to an injured Nick, but he saw determination and anger in his friend's face.

The older man was still aiming his gun at Nick, refusing to allow himself to be caught, he knew the consequences and he would not spend the rest of his life in jail waiting on death row for murder.

"Nick, I have it, just back off!" Gil commanded his CSI,hoping that he could penetrate Nick's thoughts of revenge at the man who had killed his best friend.

"I can't Griss, he killed Warrick." The only words that he could manage out of his mouth.

"I know what he did Nick but I need you to back off!" He shouted, needing Nick to obey his command.

"I can't." Nick's voice a mere whisper now, his hands were shaking, unable to obey the command because it would mean that Warrick's death would be meaningless, his gun still pointed at the man's head, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Mckeen saw an opportunity."Grissom, I will shoot him if you don't put your gun down."

"You'll have to shoot me too." A voice from the other side warned, Brass now on the opposite side of Grissom holding his gun towards Mckeen's head.

Mckeen recognized the detective's voice, he knew he would die but he was going to take one more with him,Nick Stokes had created a problem,he had to die too.

A shot rang out in the alleyway.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Another cliffhanger...NOOOOOOO! I 'm hearing you but one more and then we will be almost finished...maybe.

Feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I didn't expect it...but I could see that it could've been survivable.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Author's note: Wow, that is all I can say...you guys have been the best and my last chapter will be a tribute to all of you who had supported this story...I am so overwhelmed. Thank you!

I really had to sit back and read the comments/reviews tonight and just take it all in...I'm so amazed. I really do want the season opener to be so gut wrenching that it makes me cry and want to crawl into the TV and hurt McKeen myself.

Special thanks to one special reader in particular who helped me determine who landed the kill shot...Angry Penguin, thank you so very much. I value all my readers opinions and I do ask for specific feedback sometimes from readers...AP really made a valid point with why this person should have been the one...thank you again Angry Penguin.

Like I said I want to recognize those who have supported this story and how much I do appreciate you, each of you!

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

**Mckeen recognized the detective's voice, he knew he would die but he was going to take one more with him,Nick Stokes had created a problem,he had to die too.**

**A shot rang out in the alleyway.**

Catherine and Gregg heard the shot, it was close. They both looked around and saw movement ahead, Catherine motioned Gregg to get behind her and they crept up the dark alley getting closer to the chaos on the dark street ahead, their weapons pulled.

"Nick!" Grissom shouted, hoping that his friend had not been hit.

Brass pulled out his light and shined it towards McKeen after delivering the shot to the old man's head, he was no longer standing, his tall,slender body had fallen to the hard ground, a bloody wound to his head visible.

Nick walked out of the darkness and bent down at McKeen's body, staring at the lifeless form of the man who had taken his friend's life. What he thought he would feel wasn't there, no feeling of relief, no excitement, no remorse. Unfortunately the stabbing pain in his heart was still there,the death of his friend still real, still painful, still ripping him apart inside.

"Nick, you okay?" Grissom asked as he looked at his exhausted and hurt CSI.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again." he whispered, giving the gun in his hand to Grissom,"I think that's the murder weapon, the gun that killed Pritchard." Nick stood and started walking quietly down the alleyway towards the diner.

Catherine looked at Grissom, giving him a look of relief and turned to follow Nick.

Gregg looked upon the scene and couldn't help but to think how his next book would read, he would dedicate it to his friend and co-worker Warrick Brown. He patted Brass's back and turned to follow his team members back to the diner.

"It's not over Jim." Grissom just wanting to go home and sleep for a day, the events of the past few days wearing on him, the stress that his team had endured forever ingrained in his mind.

"Tell me about it, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out now." He had killed the undersheriff,the evidence was apparent and the witnesses would testify to the fact that Mckeen was a cold blooded killer.

Grissom gave him a look of empathy, it was going to be a long night of witness statements and written reports."I need to be with my team right now. Our statements can wait, we all saw the same thing, you acted in self defense, he would have killed Nick."

"Yeah, I guess that is why I actually feel he deserved what he got,I just wish he had gotten it sooner,before he took so much from us." He may not of been Warrick's best friend but he was his friend.

Grissom started walking back to the diner, police officers now showing up at the new crime scene.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Nick arrived at the diner,he was closely followed by Catherine who was now contemplating telling Nick the truth, especially seeing the turmoil that he was enduring because of his friend's death.

As she started to approach him her phone rang, she reached into her pocket thinking that it was Lindsey,"Catherine."

"Hi this is Dr Tina Brown, Warrick Brown's wife. I just called to let you know that we will no longer need your services as Warrick's power of attorney. As his legal wife I will now make decisions for him. I've removed his life support, Rick died about thirty minutes ago. We will have a private burial"

"What?" Catherine wanted to scream into the phone but thought better of it,knowing that it would upset Nick more knowing that he could have been with his friend.

"It's what he would've wanted, it was the best thing to do. I have to go." the call ended,Tina rubbed her very pregnant stomach and starred down at the man lying in the bed, the man who was her baby's father.

Warrick looked up at his wife and nodded,it was what she had to do to protect those he loved. His weak hand reaching up and touching Tina's round abdomen,knowing that he had done the right thing, he had to let them go,to keep his family safe, to keep them safe.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Nick was met by two paramedics as he approached the diner,waving them off he continued to walk to the front.

Stephane stood outside with Sara, they had been told by officers in the diner that Mckeen was dead, shot by Brass. Now they awaited the team's arrival back to the diner.

Stephane's heart broke as she saw Nick walk up, his battered body,blood tinged shirt a reminder of all that he had endured. She did not hesitate, taking quick steps to meet him, opening her arms to hold her hero, the man who had saved her life.

Nick fell into her arms,her tender touch felt comforting."You okay?" He asked as he held her tight.

"I'm fine, but you need to let the paramedics take care of your wounds. You have a pretty bad head injury." she pulled back to see that the wound was still bleeding.

He nodded and because she had asked he acquiesced to the paramedics attention, Stephane's hand still holding onto Nick's as they pulled off the bloody bandage and shined a light into his eyes.

Grissom, Gregg and Sara looked on, Catherine now alone in her car,her sobs muffled by the closed windows.

"We need to take him into the emergency room, he's going to need a cat scan,some stitches and a few days of needed rest." The paramedic announced as he replaced a clean bandage to Nick's head.

Nick was met with glares as he started to decline the invitation but thought better of it and lay down on the gurney,the paramedics fastening the belts to secure him.

Grissom motioned to Gregg to join him in the back, to finish what they could at the first crime scene and await dayshift to finish the rest.

Stephane climbed up into the ambulance, still holding on to Nick's hand,the bond that had been created in those few minutes before all hell broke loose was cemented when Nick risked his life for her,an unselfish act,the hero she had never known.

The doors were closed and the ambulance took off towards the hospital.

Catherine wiped her tears away and exited the car,the memorial service would still be held at the station the next day, nothing would change. There was still work to be done and then they all would get to rest.

Her last moments with the man she loved would always be cherished, she had no regrets. Her friends needed her and she would not let them down.

Sara walked towards the back to be with the team, she missed them, she couldn't help but to desire to be back with her friends to be back home.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Nick opened his eyes, a sleeping red head next to his bed, her blue eyes closed and her head tilted to the side,her hand still holding on to his;the warmth of her skin comforting.

His vision continued to be blurred and it was hard to focus, the nausea still present. He seemed to be having difficulty remembering the past few days, hell the past week, and why he was in the hospital.

As he looked around the hospital room he saw familiar faces, Gregg, Grissom, Catherine and Sara.

"Hey, he's finally awake." A familiar voice chimed, the rest of the room came to life as they acknowledged Nick's consciousness.

"What?" he asked confused to what all the fuss was about.

"It's been a few days. We thought you were doing a sleeping beauty Nick." Gregg joked.

"Bad concussion, the doctor said he was surprised that you were able to walk around afterwards, but that's what adrenaline is all about I guess," Grissom explained, giving Nick a small grin.

He looked over to the now awake red head and she was smiling,"We've been worried." Giving his hand a small comforting squeeze.

"The memorial service was beautiful,we really wanted you to be there." The sadness in Sara's voice evidence of her pain.

Nick looked confused,"What memorial service? And where's Warrick?"

The room became silent.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Yep, it just might need a sequel.

One last chapter to finish up some business and give props to those who gave so much during this fic!

As always the feedback is appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: In Shock

Author: Nicksfriend

Rating:k+

Spoilers: For Gedda

Disclaimer: Bottom line...they belong to CBS and to those who make millions

Author's note:This is my fifth CSI fic. I actually jumped when the Undersheriff shot Warrick; I didn't expect it...but I could see that it could've been survivable.

Remember I will never allow Nick to be anything less than a hero...so he could not kill Mckeen...Brass had to do it...Grissom is not a killer either...I did consider Catherine though...she has a temper!!

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

They all looked at each other,each thinking the same thing basically,Nick had suffered trauma in the past,just maybe his mind couldn't handle anymore.

Grissom waved the others to leave, a very confused Nick threw back his blanket and looked at his supervisor."What?"

Grissom walked over and took Stephane's chair and sat down, placing a hand on Nick's shoulder,"Listen Nick,you had a fairly good blow to your head, you've been out a few days, the doctor says it was due to a combination of the head injury and the exhaustion you suffered during the past week."

"But something happened Grissom,something really bad. Right?" He asked knowing the answer already, bits and pieces coming back but he needed to know what had happened to his best friend.

Grissom licked dry lips, he felt like he had a rock in the pit of his stomach, Warrick is dead."

"Where's the body?" Nick asked , his body language letting Grissom know that he was getting defensive.

" The Undersheriff shot him and he died later. He was cremated and buried." Grissom replied,feeling the truth was the best method of dealing with Nick's denial.

"Warrick would have never allowed it, he hated fire. I know because I helped make out his primary directive, it said no cremation if he died." Nick was now sitting up, Grissom was getting worried that he was over doing it,getting too upset,he still suffered from the side effects of the concussion.

"Nick, he's dead. Catherine made the arrangements, she had him cremated." Grissom tried to explain again.

"I don't accept that." A calm Nick replied,"Warrick was specific, he didn't want to be cremated, Catherine would have never gone against Warrick's wishes, she respects him too much. She cares about him too much. She loves him too much."

Grissom shook his head, frustrated at Nick's refusal to accept the facts."Nick,you need to lie down, we'll talk about it later, when you're out of the hospital."

"Ask her Grissom,ask her why she's lying to you, to us." he shook his head, tears streaming down his face,"Warrick is alive,you'll see, he's alive."

Grissom stood and started to walk out but he decided to try once more,"Nick, she wouldn't lie to us. Catherine would never lie to us about something like this, it would never happen."

Nick let out a small laugh,"She's lied before,reverse forensics Gil. Is she protecting the one she loves?"

He hesitated for a few seconds regaining his composure," Gil she does love him. And he loves her, that's why I know he's not dead, he would've never given up that easily,he would've fought to stay alive,not for himself but for Catherine and his unborn child that Tina was carrying."

"Nick, get some rest. We'll talk later." Grissom knew that arguing was not going to help Nick, he had to work through it and they would be there when he could, when he was ready.

Grissom opened the door and left and allowing the door to close, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts, he wasn't crazy, he knew Warrick wasn't dead,he knew his friend,he would never give up, he would have fought to stay alive.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

"McKeen's dead, it's confirmed." The voice on the other end of the line confirmed.

"Good, he was getting to be a real problem. And Warrick?" The man asked, wanting to make sure everything was taken care of, needing the peace of mind.

"He's definitely dead, they cremated him and buried his ashes. No more of the CSI team to worry about,they'll go back to business as usual. I promise." The sheriff feeling that all of his troubles had been eliminated.

"Good, make sure you keep Stokes in order, he seems to be the only one that might just figure it out." the voice on the phone instructed.

"I'll keep a close eye on Stokes, don't worry." The sheriff answered.

The person on the other end of the line ended the call, hearing all that he needed to hear,knowing that if the sheriff couldn't handle them, he could.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

Tina had started her new job, her husband was still in the hospital, the transfer to New York had been difficult but she had to protect Warrick,she had to protect the father of her baby.

Just days before the divorce was final she had scheduled an amniocentesis that had proven that Warrick Brown was the father of her unborn child, they had decided to stay together for that reason. She would keep him safe,her father's FBI connections would keep them safe.

Csicsicsicsicsiccsicssicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsiciscsi

The end??

**Okay it is Thank You TIME!**

_**FIRST, I LOVE ALL THAT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME...IT FELT GOOD TO GET the REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATE EVERY ONE OF THEM:**_

**stokesgirl...You always made me laugh! You were my sense of humor during this story. I can always count on you being there! I always look for your reviews...You are addictive!!**

**CSIMOUSE...You made me want to write...you have this bubbly peronsality that justcomes across the screen and speaks to me...I didn't want to let you down. Thank You!**

**Gens: I heard you, you know how to make me feel really good,you were a great boost to my ego. Thank You!**

**Nickngrisfan:I always love your comments...always look forward them, again you made me sit in front of my computer at night and write when I needed to be doing so many other things. Thank You!**

**Angry Penguin...you gave me hope that I would finish this story eventually, always there with your reviews...I can't thank you enough. And a special thanks for your insight.**

**Leahsgramma: thank you for supporting this story and making it a part of your day...it meant a lot!**

**CSIvHP11:You are a very fascinating person, I have read your bio,very creative and very in depth. You too were my conscience during this fic, you kept me motivated! Thank You!**

**Linsy: Oh my gosh! You made me smile so many times, I just had to laugh when you wrote your reviews, so full of life and energy. Again you were a motivator and I pictured you as a cheerleader yelling on the side lines...get it done! Thank you!**

**Weimfriend (Nancy) You scared me just a little, I think when a fellow nurse reads a fic that they can catch the medical jargon more,get the drift of my medical sense of humor better, it is definitely a nurse thing!Thank you!**

**Sandie: I really hope when CSI is finished that Warrick and Nick will have their own show, if for no one else but us...I am soooo with you. Thank you for your kind words,they were special!**

**D: I like the way you think...because you think a lot like me...thank you so much for reading and commenting...your words always had the passion!**

**Suzseb: Thank you so much for reading and commenting...it meant a lot!**

**YoBling215: I know you are disappointed but remember the sequel...that's all I can say for now but I did give you a few WARRICK/CATHERINE moments and I'm not a shipper...so those were for all you who want these two together...but those_ pleases did_ get to me!**

**Jaime.caine: You are just great...thank you sooo very much!**

**Jess: I, am your fan...what a boost you have given me...your words are inspiring! Thank You!**

**Harleyzgirl: Thanks for yelling at me...it made me post two chapters in one day...You guys do some awesome Yelling!!**

**karlei shaynner:The way yous say _you love it _makes me want to write you a fic and dedicate it to you...thank you!!**

**Reine Sumabit:I love your texting style of talking!! I promise I will never kill off a major character...I am a safe writer...not to worry! Thank You!**

**Kitty: Thank you for reading...I hope you liked.**

**Shelly 123:Thank you for reading...I am glad you loved it...I love your review! Thank you.**

**grissomrocks: I hope you stayed until the end...thanks for your support...thank you for the great comment...I hope so too!**

**msquirrel:You must be a writer, your words were beautiful and inspiring. Thank you!**

**Neelarayfan: Warrick lived! No more sniffing,I am so glad you loved it! Thank You!!**

**Kasey64: I love your reviews...You have a great understanding of my writing...Thank You!!Your reviews are always appreciated!**

**blue peanut m and m: I think you have great potential at writing Nick torture...I loved your recent story..._Brother's Always...I loved it! Thank you for supporting Nick fic!!_**

**Mma63: Another reviewer that always knows me...you can see the inner workings of my mind...You get me...thank you!**

**Jlpietsch47: I agree with you...Killing off Warrick if that is what they do was wrong and how they did it was wrong...I guess it is all about the ratings. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mandy:I went to csi wiki and wow...I see what you mean!! Thanks for the heads up! Thank you!**

**Spotted horse: Thank You!**

**Veze: Thank you!**

**LarFang: Thank You! Who knew watching tv could be so dangerous for your health...can't wait for season nine!!**

**Booth-Bones4life: I love Bones...big fan!! Thank you for your review!!**

**Aviva: I wish you a great trip to Austria! Thank You!**

**mafiaprincessa.k.a. Alisa: I have to say you are my most honest critic...and that is okay with me...honesty is respected and you have helped me grow...I always read your review twice...sometimes you do scare me but like I said...you are respected!! Thank you!**

**KoalaHC: I hope you made it through the whole thing...I do appreciate you...thank you!**

**Laplandgurl: I almost forgot you but when I went back to read I hit myself over the head...one of my favorite reviewers...I love your reviews! Thank you so much!!**

**If I missed you my apologies...it was unintentional trust me...I do appreciate your time and energy to stay with a fic that is long and has more cliffhangers than Nick has girlfriends!**


End file.
